


Klaroline in Nola

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: Caroline goes to Nola with Klaus but it's hard taking back a kingdom, finding out why you were brought to the city, and dealing with people you find irritating, all on a new couple.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson & Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	1. Come with me

Klaus gets off the phone with Elijah. Caroline comes into the living room " I used all your bleach."

Caroline walks past him when he grabs her elbow and turns her to him " Hey thank you for helping me today."

" You're welcome and if you ever need help again, don't call me I have a prom to plan."

"Friends then."

Caroline with her back towards him smiles. "I don't want to be friends with you."

Caroline walks back over to Klaus who looks sad and kisses him. Klaus is shocked and it takes a few seconds then he realizes this is real and kisses her back.

Klaus slides Caroline's blue sweater off her shoulders and kisses her neck. She starts lifting his grey Henley. Klaus stops kissing her neck and shoulders when he feels Caroline pulling his shirt up. He lifts her up so she has her legs wrapped around his waist.

Caroline takes off her blue floral baby doll tube top and it ends up on the floor next to her sweater and his Henley. Once Caroline gets her shirt off she goes back to attacking his lips. Klaus pulls away once more and Caroline looks disappointed.

" As much as I love what we're doing Rebekah and Elijah are going to be home soon and Kol could come home any minute so let's go up to my bedroom."

Klaus vamps to his bedroom and throws Caroline on the bed before he gets on the bed he takes his jeans off and he takes off Caroline's jeans. Caroline is in a pink lace bra and matching lace panties.

Klaus climbs on top of her and kisses her lips, her neck then down to her breasts and rips the bra off her and takes one nipple in his mouth and massages the other Caroline throws her head back in lust. Klaus kisses down her stomach and stops at her panties and rips those off too. "Those were expensive."

"I will buy you more love."

He buries himself in Caroline and pulls her up so she is sitting on him. Caroline has her hands around his neck and kissing him. Klaus moves Caroline's hair to the side and kisses her neck. Caroline wants him to bite her. " Bite me. "

Klaus pulls back and looks at Caroline to see if she's serious his bite could kill her "Are you sure love."

Caroline instead of answering she bites Klaus' neck. Who takes that as a yes and bites her. Caroline loves the taste of Klaus blood going down her throat his blood is so rich. Klaus has never tasted Caroline's blood before and is savoring it. It feels so good going down his throat.

Xxx

Two Hours later:

Rebekah and Elijah arrive at the mansion when they see Kol pull up. Kol goes into the living room and Rebekah senses something is off and Elijah misses Katerina. Kol finds Klaus shirt next to Caroline's tube top and sweater. " Nik's got a girl here."

Rebekah and Elijah walk over to Kol and look at the shirt. Rebekah bends down and picks the shirt up " Oh my god."

"What's up sister?"

"This is Caroline's shirt and if it's down here next to Nik's shirt that means they're upstairs."

As Rebekah comes to this conclusion they hear moans and growls. Rebekah looks between her brothers with a disgusting look. "I'm staying at my house you are welcome to join me."

They go to the foyer and Kol is about to go upstairs when Elijah grabs him by the back of the shirt."I was going to my room it's soundproof."

"How did you do that?"

Kol smirks " There's nothing that Bennett witch won't do without the right motivation."

Rebekah doesn't like Bonnie but still curious "What motivation?"

Kol's smirk gets even bigger "Threatening to kill that hunter boyfriend of hers and I should kill him and that doppelgänger. They tried to kill me thank god Caroline showed up in time or you wouldn't get to see this handsome face everyday."

Elijah grabs Kol by the arm and him and Rebekah leave the mansion still hearing moans and growls.

Xxx

Klaus and Caroline are laying on Klaus bed entangled together. Caroline has her head on Klaus chest and running her hand across his abs while Klaus is running his hand up and down Caroline's back. Klaus had pulled a sheet up over them after they were done. Caroline looks up at him and smiles "That was amazing."

Klaus smiles and leans down to kiss her "It was love."

Caroline snuggles into his side more and Klaus wraps his arms around her small body. "Sleep love you have a big day tomorrow. "

"You listen when I ramble on."

" I listen to everything you say insult or compliment and even your rambles I think there cute."

"You have a big day tomorrow too your talking to your siblings, and your my date to prom."

Klaus looks down at the blonde in his arms "Excuse me?"

Caroline looks up and is happy she stunned the original hybrid. " Would you Klaus Mikaelson be my date to prom?"

Klaus can't believe his night Silas made him think he was dying, Caroline gave in to her feelings and slept with him, and now is asking him to take her to prom. "I would be honored to be your date love."

Caroline kisses him and is so excited. Klaus smiles he loves to see Caroline happy.

Xxx

Caroline wakes up the next morning and feels an arm over her stomach and a chest against her back. It takes her a minute until last night's memories come back to her her giving in to her feeling for Klaus, her and Klaus have sex for hours last night, and her ask him to be her date for prom tonight.

Caroline looks over at the clock it says 9:30am. She looks next to her and sees Klaus is still sleeping and his face looks so peaceful. She snuggles back into his arms.

A few minutes later Klaus wakes up and sees Caroline is in his arms and thinks he's still dreaming but hears her breathing and can tell she's awake and knows this is real and smiles. He kisses her shoulder and rolls her over and under him. Caroline giggles. "Now this is a good morning."

"This is a very good morning sweetheart."

He leans down and pecks her on the lips. Caroline puts her arms around his neck and kisses him back.

Xxx

Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol return to the mansion and listen for any moaning when they don't hear any they get comfortable waiting for Klaus to come down so they can settle the business at hand who gets the cure.

Rebekah informed Elijah on all that been going on in Mystic Falls last night. Like Stefan and her are dating again, Klaus killed all his hybrids, and how dating Stefan Rebekah has become friends with Caroline. Kol told him how Elena and Jeremy tried to kill him and Caroline saved him.

Half an hour later Kol is getting restless Elijah won't let him go upstairs. Elijah decides to go upstairs and get Klaus seeing as Kol would make fun of Klaus, and Rebekah is friends with Caroline. Elijah is walking to the stairs sees Kol come out of the kitchen "Cool we can go upstairs now."

" I am going to go get Niklaus you can't go upstairs because you would make fun of Niklaus and Miss Forbes."

Kol just rolls his eyes and goes to find Rebekah.

Xxx

Elijah knocks on his brothers bedroom door and doesn't hear a response so he decides to just go in. When he walks in, he sees clothes all over the floor. On the bed is what he guesses is a naked Miss Forbes on top of his equally naked brother kissing her hair is over both their faces and there is only Klaus bed sheet over them.

Elijah clears his throat when he sees that has done nothing he thinks maybe sending Kol up here would of been a good idea. "Niklaus, Miss Forbes."

Caroline lifts her hair back and screams when she sees Elijah standing there. Klaus is mad that Elijah interrupted him and moves in front of Caroline to cover her up. " What do you want Elijah I'm busy here?"

Elijah just wants to leave " Rebekah and I are here to talk about who gets the cure and Kol wants to come upstairs."

Klaus is mad because he finally got Caroline in his bed and is interrupted by Elijah. "We will be down we need to shower and get dressed."

Xxx

"I'm so embarrassed I'm never going to be able to look Elijah in the eyes."

Klaus laughs and pulls her head up so he's looking at her face. "Just be glad it was Elijah instead of Kol."

Caroline puts her head down again in embarrassment. Klaus laughs and lifts her head up again.

"Come on let's shower."

Klaus carries her into his bathroom and sits her on the counter before he turns the water on he thinks Caroline probably doesn't want to smell like him. He wraps a towel around his waist kisses her. Klaus vamps to the closet where they kept the shampoos and body wash and grabs some of Rebekah's and vamps back to the bathroom. He sits them in the shower next to his and turns and adjusts the water to just the right temperature.

He kisses her and picks her up and puts her in the shower in front of him. He grabs the body wash and puts some in his hands and lathers them up and starts to clean Caroline's shoulders then her arms, her breasts and her legs. " Turn around love."

Caroline can't believe she is in Klaus' shower letting him clean her he is supposed to be their enemy but she doesn't see him as the enemy she never did. Klaus grabs some more soap and washes her back. Klaus leads her into the water to rinse off and then is going for the shampoo he brought for her when she stops him "It's my turn to wash you."

Klaus smiles Caroline runs her fingers over his shoulders, chest, legs, back, she rinsed him off. Klaus reaches for the shampoo and pours some into his hand and massages it onto Caroline's head. He leans her back and rinses the shampoo out and does the same thing with the conditioner. Caroline gets shampoo and massages Klaus head and rinses it out.

Klaus turns off the water and grabs Caroline and puts her back on the counter. He grabs a towel for them and puts her in front of him and he whispers in her ear " You are amazing."

Caroline blushes "Thank you. You are amazing too."

As he is drying her off he is also kissing her when he gets to her breasts he throws the towel to the side and puts Caroline back on the counter and is between her legs in seconds and kissing her. Caroline gasps and wraps her legs around his waist and puts her hands around his neck after a couple minutes Caroline leans her forehead against his " We can't remember your siblings are waiting."

"They can wait just a little longer. This is just a phase for Rebekah, Kol just wants to go to his room and play video games, and Elijah just wants peace. Now no more talk about my siblings while we're naked."

Caroline laughs and agrees. Klaus dries the rest of Caroline and himself and carries her to the bed. Caroline who is bridal style in his arms. " I can walk you know you don't have to carry me everywhere."

Klaus kisses her " I know but you deserve to be treated like a queen."

Caroline blushed when he puts her on the bed. "Klaus I don't have any clothes except the ones I wore yesterday and my top is downstairs."

Klaus putting his jeans on goes over to his closet and grabs two Henley's and puts a black one on and turns to Caroline who is naked on his bed Caroline grabs her torn underwear and bra from the floor. " This isn't fair I'm the only naked one."

Klaus laughs and hands her a grey Henley Caroline puts it on and it covers her and looks like a mini dress.

Xxx

They head down stairs and go into the kitchen Caroline hops up on the stone counter. The counter feels cold on her bare legs. Klaus turns back from the fridge with a bowl of strawberries and gets in between Caroline's legs and pops a strawberry in her mouth. Caroline smiles and does the same for him. They are feeding each other strawberries when Kol walks into the kitchen and starts acting dramatic. "My eyes my beautiful eyes you have scared me for eternity Lijah help me."

Elijah comes into the kitchen to see why Kol was being dramatic with Rebekah behind him. They see Caroline sitting on the counter in one of Klaus' Henley's while their brother is standing between the blonde's legs fully dressed both eating strawberries. Rebekah hits Kol in the head and Elijah sighs. "Niklaus when you're done with your breakfast can you meet us in the study."

Caroline lays her head on Klaus shoulder "I don't know what's worse Elijah walking in on us this morning when we were naked or Kol walking in on us having breakfast."

Klaus laughs " Definitely Kol."

Xxx

Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah are sitting around a table talking about who should get the cure " Elijah being human means I can have kids and a fresh start."

Klaus laughs " Poetic sister really."

Elijah is unconvinced about either sibling getting the cure " Niklaus if you have a better suggestion let's hear it."

"Silas can appear as anyone got inside my head made me think I was dying he will torment me until I give him the cure."

"If Silas has the cure he will bring down the the wall to the other side."

Klaus at this moment could care less about the cure he has a half naked Caroline somewhere in the mansion waiting for him. "So it doesn't trap him there when he takes the cure."

Kol who has been on the couch doesn't want the cure but is having fun watching his siblings fight. "I told you all Silas unleashed will bring hell on earth but nobody listened to me so I'm just going to get to know my new sister."

Before Kol even has time to get up Klaus has him pinned by the throat to the couch and his fangs exposed and his eyes yellow. "If you touch Caroline I will tear out every organ very slowly."

Kol gulps of all the threats Klaus has given him this one is the the most threatening because his face had changed Kol nods and vamps away.

Klaus returns to the table " Think of it this way we will get Finn back we can be a family again."

" Please you kept Finn in a box most of his life and don't forget if the other side goes down all the hybrids, vampires, witches and hunters you have killed over the centuries will come after you."

"He wants to reunite with his lost soul mate you of all lovesick fools should applaud his devotion."

Klaus claps his hands while Elijah's eyebrows go up. " I'm the lovesick fool you spend the whole morning kissing miss Forbes."

"At least I have a girlfriend how is Katerina?"

" Leave Katerina out of this."

Klaus trying to listen to where Caroline is "Only if you leave Caroline out if this."

Elijah nods and looks between his two siblings who both want the cure for different reasons" Enough Niklaus your personal discomfort is not a good enough reason to put the entire world in jeopardy I think it's time our sister has some happiness."

" She's happy with Stefan."

"I am happy with Stefan but I wanted kids longer than Stefan's been alive."

" Silas is going to keep tormenting me."

"I have made my choice."

Klaus stands up and gets right next to Rebekah's ear. "When your dying and you beg for me to give you my blood I will laugh in your face."

Xxx

Rebekah runs her hand through her hair "Where's the cure?"

" Rebekah it's no secret you're impulsive, emotional and at times morally questionable I want you to know what you're giving up. Live one day as a Human today, no vampire privileges no compulsion, no strength. Nothing if you can do that the cure is yours."

Rebekah is happy and thinks she can do this she will find Caroline and go dress shopping for tonight.

Xxx

Klaus finds Caroline and Kol sitting in one of the living rooms playing one of Kol's racing video games. Klaus comes behind Caroline and gives her a kiss on the cheek and sees she has put her jeans back on. Caroline looks behind her at him and smiles and accidentally crashes her car. " Not fair I was distracted."

" The game doesn't care if my hybrid brother comes up behind his vampire girlfriend and kisses her on the cheek."

Caroline bumps Kol with her shoulder Klaus watches the two of them and is happy Caroline is getting along with his siblings. The race ends and Kol wins. Who sticks his hands up in the air "Woo hoo I won."

" You won but I got the prize."

Caroline stands up and puts her arms around Klaus neck while his arms go around her waist they kiss. Caroline puts her forehead on his forehead. " What happened?"

" Elijah gave the cure to Rebekah."

Caroline looks at him he looks sad " Well on a bright side we know that I can bring you back if Silas gets in your head again."

Xxx

Rebekah walks out of the study and finds Kol in the foyer. " Have you seen Caroline?"

Kol points to the living room he just left." Hey Caro want to go dress shopping with me?"

Caroline and Klaus both look at her " Sure did you leave any clothes here I can borrow or I can just go home and change."

Klaus has his arms around Caroline " I think you look beautiful."

"That's because I'm wearing your shirt."

Caroline leaves Klaus embrace and follows Rebekah out to the hallway " No I took everything."

Rebekah grabs her purse off the table and waits for Caroline to grab her shirt from the study.

Xxx

Caroline goes into the study and sees Elijah sitting in the chair she was sitting in yesterday reading a book. Elijah looks up when he hears her enter. " Good afternoon Miss Forbes."

Caroline picks up her tube top and sweater and is embarrassed to talk to Elijah after this morning. " Good afternoon Elijah and please call me Caroline."

Elijah can tell Caroline is embarrassed but wants to make sure she knows she shouldn't be " Caroline come sit."

" I should be getting back to Rebekah she's waiting."

" This will only take a moment."

Elijah watches her she is hesitant but she sits down on the couch across from him. " I wanted to say that I want you to be comfortable here after seeing how Niklaus acts around you I can tell that you mean a lot to him. Rebekah told me you two are friends. I don't want you to ever be ashamed or embarrassed to be here. Niklaus doesn't care for much but when he does care he puts his whole heart into it and I can see that he cares a lot about you. As for Rebekah she doesn't make friends easily so hearing that you two are friends was shocking. What I'm trying to say is I'm happy that you have made Niklaus so happy and are friends with Rebekah and I would like to get to know you better myself."

" I care about Klaus a lot too and I'm having fun being friends with Rebekah and I would love to get to know you better."

Xxx

" So I guess congratulations is In order for winning the cure."

" Thank you so why were you at Klaus mansion yesterday I thought you were planning prom."

" I was, but I kept getting these texts from him: Come over to the mansion, Caroline get your pretty butt over to mansion, Caroline I need you. So I finally had it and went over to the mansion to yell at him. When I got there I saw him sitting on the floor in front of the Piano leaning on the bench. He yelled at me to stop hounding him. He told me Silas attacked him with the white oak stake and a piece of it is still inside of him he wanted me to cut the stake out. I grabbed the pliers he was using and tried to find it but I couldn't I told him that there was nothing there. Then I told him were doing things my way he looked ready to kill me. He wanted to be friends with me but has been trying to kill my friends all this time. We got in to a fight and he stopped and said the pain was gone and that Silas got inside his head I was worried about what Silas could do to the rest of us and went to wash my hands and the pliers when I got back in the room he was putting his phone back In his pocket and thanked me for helping him and asked me if we're friends and in that moment I knew I couldn't and didn't want to hide my feeling anymore I went over to him and kissed him and then we went upstairs."

Rebekah knew how the other felt about each other and was waiting for one to make a move " Wow so are you two dating now."

" Yeah and he's my date tonight for prom."

Rebekah always knew of her brothers feeling for Caroline and since becoming friends with Caroline she had sense of Caroline's feelings for her brother.

Xxx

Caroline getting out of the car sees Bonnie on her porch " Bonnie what are you doing here?"

Bonnie sees Rebekah in the passenger seat and Caroline in the clothes she was wearing yesterday. " We were going to pick up your prom dress and why are you with Rebekah and why are you in yesterday's clothes?"

Caroline since hanging out with Rebekah has got better at lying. " I was up all night getting prom ready and Rebekah and I are friends."

"Since when?"

"Since Stefan started dating her. You have been so wrapped up in expression you forgot you had friends and I have to change."

Caroline goes in the house and Bonnie can't believe Caroline just said that to her.

Xxx

Caroline goes upstairs and changes into black pants, a tan v neck lace top and a brown jacket and black wedges. Rebekah and her go to the dress shop.

Caroline finds Rebekah looking at a a yellow dress. " You should get that one it looks beautiful."

"Thanks where's your dress?"

"Elena stole it."

Rebekah is trying to be human so torturing Elena is out. "We have a lot of dresses at the mansion."

Xxx

Klaus is in his studio sketching Caroline from last night when he hears Rebekah yell his name he looks down at the angel he was drawing and vamps to his sister and sees Caroline with her. "Yes sister, hello love."

He gives Caroline a kiss on the cheek. Caroline is mad and Klaus can sense it "What's wrong love?"

Caroline explodes "That bitch Elena stole my dress we went to pick it up and the woman said she sold it and when I asked who she sold it to she said she didn't know."

Klaus looks at her confused " Hello the vervain isn't in the water anymore Elena compelled her."

Klaus laughs and gets glares from both Caroline and Rebekah " It's not funny."

"I know continue."

Caroline looks at him with her best puppy dog eyes. "So can you please go back into your creepy trophy cases of family collectables and find me something of royal quality."

Klaus smiles and takes her hand "Come on sweetheart."

He takes her to a closet in the mansion and gets the most beautiful dress Caroline has ever seen. A flesh colored fishtail dress with beading on the top and bottom. Caroline hugs Klaus "You are the best boyfriend ever."

"Anything for you love."

Xxx

Klaus is zipping her dress up when her phone rings Caroline sees that it's her mom. " Caroline where are you I came home to see you in your prom dress and found Matt and Bonnie on the porch saying you weren't home."

Caroline totally forgot Matt and Bonnie were coming over. Klaus finishes zipping her dress up and kisses her shoulder. Caroline leans into him. "You can tell Matt and Bonnie to go without me I have a date."

Caroline waits for her mom to tell them "Caroline where are you?"

"Don't freak out but I'm at the Mikaelson mansion."

Liz doesn't know what to think her daughter is in the enemy's home. "Why are you at the Mikaelsons."

"Again don't freak out but I'm dating Klaus and he is my date to prom, and I'm friends with Rebekah, and have been getting along with Kol, I also had a nice conversation with Elijah today."

Liz still outside needs to sit down goes to sit on the porch swing. "Caroline how can you be dating Klaus?"

Caroline putting her hair in a bun and turning around and seeing Klaus in a black suit putting a tie on Caroline goes over and ties it for him. " Did you want to take pictures of me in my dress your going to have to come to the Mikaelson mansion and I will explain everything."

Liz does want pictures of Caroline "Fine."

Liz makes sure she has her gun and gets in her squad car.

Xxx

"My mom is coming she's never been here."

Klaus puts his hands on Caroline's bare shoulders "Love first you look amazing. Second nobody will hurt your mom, and third I have a two presents for you."

Caroline looks intrigued Klaus goes over to his nightstand and pulls out a long black box and opens it inside is the infinity bracelet he gave her for her birthday fixed. Caroline is shocked

"You kept it."

Klaus takes the bracelet out of the box and puts it on her wrist. "Of course I kept it and I had planned to give it back to you when you finally decided to be with me."

"Thank you."

Klaus kisses her forehead "Your welcome love."

Xxx

The doorbell rings and Elijah answers it "Good evening sheriff."

Liz has never met any of the Mikaelsons. Damon told her all about them." Hello."

"I'm Elijah, Niklaus older brother would you come in."

Liz nods and enters the house while she is looking around the mansion, Rebekah comes down the stairs in a yellow ball gown. "Good evening sheriff."

Liz smiles Elijah looks at his sister "You look beautiful Rebekah."

"Thank you Elijah."

Caroline and Klaus come downstairs and Liz gasps when she sees Caroline "Caroline you look like a princess."

Caroline hugs her mom "Thanks mom."

"I know you are all vampires and originals but can I take pictures of you guys."

Caroline looks down embarrassed Rebekah smiles she's never experienced this before. "Of course."

Rebekah puts her arm around Caroline and Liz takes the photo, Klaus comes over and they're getting their picture taken when Kol comes down the stairs. "You have got to be kidding me."

Everyone looks at Kol, Damon told Liz that Kol is the wildest of them all. Rebekah doesn't want Kol to ruin her night. " What do you want Kol?"

Kol stops in front of his siblings. " I can see Rebekah going to prom but why are you Nik?"

" I'm Caroline's date."

" One day you are going to have to tell me how you have my big brother wrapped around your finger."

Caroline smiles "Never."

Kol likes Caroline and thinks she is good for his brother. " Have fun you two just don't let me hear it."

Caroline is embarrassed "Oh my god Kol."

Elijah grabs Kol by the back of the shirt "It was nice meeting you sheriff."

As Kol is being dragged away " Elijah I wasn't done."

Liz feels awkward " Um one last photo all of you together."

As Liz is taking the photo they hear a car pull up and everyone looks around Klaus smiles "Your second present has arrived."

"You got me a car I already have one. "

" I didn't know you needed a new car I got a Limo for tonight."

"Seriously best boyfriend ever."

Klaus kisses her Liz can see that Klaus makes her daughter happy and her daughter makes Klaus happy.

Xxx

They arrive at prom when they enter no humanity Elena comes up to them. " How pathetic Caroline, Tyler doesn't show up so you beg Klaus isn't he little to old for you."

Caroline remembers Stefan told her to take the high road so she does. " Nice dress I didn't have to beg Klaus and I don't care if Tyler comes back. Isn't Damon a little old for you or have you found a new boyfriend I know how you like to switch."

Elena isn't getting the reaction she wanted and is disappointed " Well I thought the dress would look better on me."

"Your right it does look better on you I love my new dress."

Elena storms away Damon follows her. Stefan comes up to Rebekah and kisses her. " Hey you look beautiful."

Rebekah blushes " Thank you."

Caroline and Klaus are dancing and Rebekah and Stefan are dancing when Elena comes up to them again "Nobody wants you here just leave."

All four of them turn to her when Rebekah speaks " Which one of has to leave?"

" All of you Klaus you don't even go to this school, Caroline your just a pathetic excuse for a person, Rebekah I think it's time to try a new hobby stop trying to be human, and Stefan you can admit you settled for Rebekah because I broke your heart."

Damon gets Elena away from them when he sees Klaus and Rebekah step forward to kill her. Klaus pulls Caroline closer to him " I just want to kill her."

" I know love I wanted to kill her for saying those things to you and Rebekah wanted to kill her too for speaking that way about her."

Xxx

Katherine sneaks into the house to leave Klaus a note and runs into Kol and Elijah " Well what do we have here."

"Katerina."

"Elijah."

Elijah gives his brother the go away look Kol shrugs and mumbles everyone is getting laid except him. " Katerina what are you doing here?"

Katherine loves how Elijah says her name "I wanted to leave Klaus a note and then leave."

"What did the note say?"

Katherine doesn't know when Klaus is going to be back and doesn't want to be here when he gets back. "The usual shame on both of you, a tip on who is trying to kill him, my shoes."

" Who is trying to kill him this time?"

"Some witch named Jane Anne Deveraux."

Elijah loves Katherine more than any other woman in his life. "Katerina because of some recent events I think I can get you your freedom if you just wait a little longer."

Katherine walks over to Elijah swaying her hips. " Well I'm sure I can find something to keep me entertained while I wait."

Katherine kisses Elijah and they vamp to Elijah's room.

Xxx

Elena tried to kill April and Bonnie. Rebekah is with April, Matt is asking her to give April blood Rebekah won't Klaus and Caroline come up behind them. " Looks like being a vampire has its perks right sister."

Rebekah glares at him "Caro can you give April some blood."

Caroline is friends with Rebekah she doesn't want to loose her " I'm sorry but I agree with Klaus I don't want you to be human Rebekah."

" Why?"

Caroline squats down in front of Rebekah "Because we just became friends I don't want to lose you to old age."

Rebekah makes a decision she can save a life and a relationship she could have forever or let April die. She's already lived a thousand years as a vampire Rebekah bites her wrist and shoves it in April's mouth.

In the parking lot Elena tries to kill Bonnie again Damon tries to pull her off when Klaus and Caroline arrive and Caroline snaps Elena's neck. " That felt good."

Damon is shocked vampire Barbie has been with hybrid Ken all night " Barbie what the hell?"

" Seriously your going to ask me what the hell I'm not the one trying to kill everyone and doesn't have any humanity. Plus she tried to kill me the other day."

" No you just brought the guy who has killed us all."

Caroline wants to break Damon's neck too. " He is the only one in this town that actually cares for me."

Xxx

Caroline and Klaus arrive at the mansion Klaus goes over to the drink table and sees a letter he opens it and it says " Klaus I hear Elijah didn't give you the cure, which means you didn't grant me my freedom. Shame on both of you anyway there is a witch named Jane Anne Deveraux in New Orleans hunt her down she has information that will shock you to the core that hunting me won't even be on your mind. It's been a fun five centuries but I have worn out a lot of good heels. Love and hate Katerina."

" Hey love how would you feel about a trip?"

"What kind of trip?"

Klaus sitting next to her passes her a drink " I just read a letter from Katerina and she says I need to hunt down a witch in New Orleans and get information that will shock me to the core and I want you there with me."

Caroline has never really been anywhere " Really?"

" Now that I have you I'm never letting you go."

" Good when do we leave?"

"As soon as we pack we can be on the road in two hours."

" I know we have only been dating for a day but we have known each other for two years and I love you."

Klaus kisses her pulling her up to stand " I love you too."

" I love you Niklaus Mikaelson."

" I love you Caroline Forbes."

Caroline smiles she has never felt so loved in her life and neither has klaus. " My love you can call me Nik."

Caroline is surprised she knows only Kol and Rebekah call him Nik." I thought only family called you Nik."

" They do and you're part of my family Caroline."

Caroline kisses him " I would be honored to call you Nik."

Klaus loves Caroline calling him Nik" My love let's go pack our things and kill some witches."

"You're so romantic."


	2. On the way to Nola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to New Orleans. Secrets come out, And when are we going to be there questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of rape in this chapter it’s only in one paragraph. I tried to change the wording and take out the mention but there is a scene in a later chapter that would not make sense without this scene.

Flashback a couple of weeks ago:

"Caroline I need your help its life or death."

Caroline has never heard Klaus sound nervous. " Klaus what is wrong?"

"Elena and Jeremy are trying to kill Kol and I can't get in the house but you can, Can you go in get Kol out and if you could hurt Elena and Jeremy that would be much appreciated."

Caroline gets to the Gilbert house when she enters she sees Elena and Jeremy holding Kol down. Kol has a butcher knife in his shoulder and vervain on him. Jeremy has the white oak stake in his hand. Caroline vamps over to him and breaks his arm and snaps Elena's neck.

Klaus gets to the door and sees Caroline taking the butcher knife out of his brothers shoulder. Kol can't believe Elena and Jeremy tried to kill him and that Caroline had saved him also that Klaus is there to make sure he is ok. Kol and Caroline are walking to the door to join Klaus when Jeremy on the floor gets up. " Caroline what are you doing we need him dead?"

" No we don't you and Elena want him dead so you can get something that only Elena wants because she can't handle being a vampire."

Jeremy picks up the White oak stake and tries to stake Kol again but Kol vamps behind him and puts him in a headlock. " I know I can't kill you but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

Caroline joins Klaus on the porch. Kol breaks Jeremy's other arm and drops him to the floor. " Thank you Caroline I owe you my life."

" Your welcome. When Klaus told me I couldn't let my friends brother die."

Klaus pulls his brother in for a hug "I love you Kol. I don't want you to die."

Kol knows his older brother hides his feeling so it took a lot for him to say that. " I love you too Nik."

Caroline smiles at the touching brother moment. Klaus looks at Caroline " Sweetheart I love the outfit."

Kol smiles " Yes it's very cheerful"

Caroline looks down at her black sleep shorts with the word cheer on the butt and a pink tank top with flip flops. "I was in my pajamas painting my nails when you called I put on shoes and left to go save your brother."

Kol puts his arm around Caroline " I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship darling."

Xxx

Present:

An hour and a half later Caroline hears Klaus car pull into her driveway and gets her stuff downstairs. Klaus takes her stuff from her and puts it his car " Ready to go my love?"

Caroline loves her new nickname " I want to say good bye to my mom."

Caroline goes to Liz room and is surprised that she's there her mom usually works nights. Liz not used to being woken up in the middle of the night, wakes up and grabs her gun off the nightstand " Mom it's me."

Liz turns on the light and sees Caroline standing in front of her " Caroline is everything is ok what's going on?"

Caroline sits in front of her and takes her hands " Mom I wanted to say goodbye I'm leaving, Klaus invited me to New Orleans and he told me he loves me I will be back for graduation."

" Sweetie your still in high school and Klaus is the enemy. I know you see the good in him but he is still bad."

"I'm done with classes and he's different with me."

Liz hugs her daughter " I know I haven't been the greatest mother and when you became a vampire I didn't react very well but I love you Caroline and I want you to be happy and if you are happy with Klaus than I'm happy for you."

"You have been the best mom and me being vampire you eventually accepted me, I am happy I love him. I love you mom."

Xxx

Liz and Caroline come down the stairs and they see Klaus sitting at the table.

Liz still has an arm around her daughter looks over at the original " I never thought that my daughter would turn into a vampire and fall in love with one of the first vampires ever."

Caroline smiles and goes to the fridge and gets a couple of blood bags and heats them up, puts them in coffee cups and hands one to Klaus. Liz sees her daughter is happy. " Klaus if Caroline gets hurt or killed in New Orleans I will come down there and kill you myself."

Klaus stands up to face the sheriff " You have my word sheriff Forbes that Caroline will not get hurt or killed."

Liz can see how much Klaus cares for her daughter and knows he will protect her. Liz walks the blonde vampires outside to the car and hugs Caroline one last time. "Call me when you get there and call often I love you."

Caroline starts to tear up again. " I will and I love you mom."

Xxx

" Are you look comfy my love?"

Caroline looks down at her outfit matching white Pajamas shorts and sweatshirt with with a pink tank top under the sweatshirt. " I am were going to be on the road for a long time and I'm going to sleep."

" Do you know your New Orleans history?"

Caroline getting comfy in the passengers seat "No but I have a feeling your going to tell me?"

" It's a good think your comfy because the history of New Orleans is a long one."

Xxx

Flashback 300 years ago Mississippi River:

A group of men come downstairs of a ship and look around and find two coffins one guy opens a coffin and inside is a daggered Kol the guy gasps "'What the hell."

They hear a whoosh and a guy from their group is gone, they hear another whoosh and another guy is gone, then another until there is only one guy left the one that opened Kol's coffin.

Rebekah comes out of the shadows wiping blood off her chin wearing a big blue dress, her hair is curled on the top of her head. " So nice to see such a handsome face after a long journey can eat him brother?"

Elijah comes out of the shadows wearing a white ruffled shirt and a black jacket with tan pants. " I rather you didn't there's no need to be afraid as long as you do everything I say."

Elijah compels the guy " You will remember nothing nothing now we had a very long journey where we lost all of our crew so please transport our belongings to the shore."

" What kind of hell demons are you?"

Rebekah behind him " We're vampires darling the original vampires Rebekah, Elijah our dear brothers Kol and Finn may they rest in peace."

Klaus interrupts " Are we saving the best for last."

Rebekah looks back and up where klaus is dressed in a blue coat and a white ruffled shirt "Our half brother Niklaus ignore him he's a beast."

klaus laughs and drops the guy he killed down the stairs. " We fled Europe and survived the seven seas would you rather I arrived hungry on the shores of our new home land."

"Niklaus as always your manners are without equal."

Elijah compels the guy again "Sir please tell us where have we landed."

" On the shores of a town they have named New Orleans."

" Excellent and you might want further assistance with the luggage my sincerest apologies."

Xxx

Present:

" Is there more?"

" Yes but it's not just my tale its also Elijah and Rebekah's."

Caroline scoffs " Your going to make me wait until they get here."

" Yes."

Caroline rolls her eyes " Not fair."

Klaus laughs and Caroline looks over at him " Why are you laughing?"

Klaus tries to stop laughing " It's just sometimes I forget that your an eighteen year old baby vampire."

Xxx

Mystic falls later that morning:

Rebekah tries to sneak in the house because she doesn't want Kol to make fun of her like he did after mothers ball. She goes into the kitchen and sees Elijah sitting at the table reading the paper and next to him is Katerina wearing one of Elijah's dress shirts. " Elijah what is Katerina doing here?"

"I was leaving Klaus a note when Elijah caught me and one thing lead to another and we slept together."

Rebekah looks disgusted " First Klaus and Caroline and now you and Katerina is there something wrong with the blood in this house?"

"I thought you were with Stefan and did you complete your day as human?"

"I am and I didn't. I feed April Young my blood to heal her."

Rebekah looks around seeing that there missing people. " Where is Klaus and Caroline?"

Katherine who has been listening starts laughing. " Klaus is with Caroline this is perfect."

Both Mikaelsons look at her " What are you talking about Katerina?"

" I turned Caroline into a vampire to give her to Klaus so he can use her in his hybrid sacrifice and now he's dating her. He should give me my freedom just because I handed him Caroline on a a silver plater."

Rebekah gives Elijah a look saying she's your problem. Elijah turns towards his sister. " The note Katerina left Niklaus said that there's a witch in New Orleans that has information for him. He took Caroline and they left late last night."

Rebekah going to the fridge to get some blood. " New Orleans so when are you going and are you taking Kol and this one?" She points to Katherine.

" Rebekah in the name of our family if one of us is in danger we help."

" I agree, but I want to graduate, Stefan and I were going on a trip this summer."

Elijah knows Rebekah wants a human life but he also has Niklaus in New Orleans with witches trying to kill him. "How about this sister Kol and I will go to New Orleans and after your summer of fun you and Stefan if he wants to can join us."

Rebekah thinks about it "Deal."

Xxx

"Katerina would you accompany me to New Orleans I can't promise you won't get death threats but we will be together."

" I would love to accompany you and everyday I get death threats."

Xxx

"So when are we leaving Elijah I am so done with this town."

Elijah looks at his younger brother who a couple weeks ago could of been killed. Putting his luggage next to Elijah's. " We will leave after Katerina comes down."

"Really we have to bring her?"

Elijah glares at his brother "Yes Katerina is coming maybe this fresh start in New Orleans will be good for you nobody knows you there so nobody will try to kill you when we get there."

"The only reason nobody knows me there is because the two hundred years we were there I was only alive three times and for short amounts of time."

Elijah remembers Kol getting daggered in New Orleans he always held Kol's arms while Klaus daggered him. " This time will be different Niklaus has not daggered any of us in a while I think Caroline is his redemption."

Kol comes out of the kitchen when Katherine is coming down the stairs wearing a green blouse, black skinny jeans, a black leather jacket with black ankle heel boots."Lets go boys."

Xxx

Caroline has fallen asleep and is curled up in the passengers seat of Klaus Lincoln Navigator. Klaus looks over and pushes the hair out of Caroline's face and runs a finger down the side of her face. Caroline wakes up a couple minutes later. " How much longer?"

"We're almost there."

" So what do we do when we get there do you have a plan or are you just going to find this Jane Anne and kill her?"

Klaus has spend most of the trip thinking this over on one hand he wants to find Jane Anne and question her but on the other hand he just wants to kill Jane Anne and take Caroline somewhere beautiful like Paris. " We need to find her and ask her what information she has that will shock me to the core after we find out then we can kill her."

Caroline knows that being with Klaus she is going to have to be a real vampire and have to kill people she just doesn't know if she can she has in the past but that was different. Klaus glances over at Caroline and puts his hand on hers "What's wrong my love?"

" I was just thinking I don't know if I can just kill someone for being them like you do."

Klaus pulls over to the side of the road and takes his seat belt off and turns to her and takes her hands in his. "My love I don't expect you to become me that's one of the things I love about you. You are so similar to me but so different there's a light in you. I know you have killed people I buried the bodies, but I'm not going to ask you to kill a random person I will ask you to kill the person if she or he is hurting one of us."

" Ok it's all about embracing being a real vampire."

Klaus puts one of his hands under her chin and lifts her face so he can see it. " You are a real vampire you just need help to unlock that part of you."

Xxx

" So sweetheart tell me about when you became a vampire?"

Caroline turns to him surprised she doesn't like talking about when she became a vampire. " Why?"

" Why not I don't know the story and from what I overheard your mom didn't take the news of you being a vampire well."

Caroline playfully shoves his shoulder " Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to eavesdrop."

" Maybe once but the person who told me got killed shortly after and has anyone ever told you don't shove someone driving a car."

Caroline rolls her eyes " Fine I will tell you the story but it a long one and there's much more to it than just me turning."

Klaus glances at the hesitant look on Caroline and puts his hand on her leg." Hey it's ok."

Caroline takes a big breath. " It all started when Stefan came to town I saw him first and thought he was really cute he told me it's never going to happen a few days later I met Damon."

Caroline has never told anyone about what Damon did to her and starts to tear up. Klaus looks over at her and pulls over again and pulls her into a hug. " It's alright I'm here you can tell me."

Caroline cries " It's horrible."

" You forget who your talking to I do horrible things all the time."

Caroline looks into his eyes " I doubt you have done this."

Klaus wants to know what Damon did to her to make her act this way." Caroline please tell me."

Klaus calms down Caroline and kisses her and continues driving. Caroline takes a sip of blood and a big breath and finally reveals what Damon did to her. " Damon compelled me, he raped me, and drank from me. He came back to get Katherine out of the tomb but he needed Bonnie's necklace. He made me his delivery girl he compelled me to be his girlfriend and at night he would rape me and drink from me. I woke up once with dried blood on my neck, I tried to sneak out of the room and I got to the door when Damon was in front of me, I picked up a lamp and threw it at him he pushed me on the bed and drank from me I was screaming he just put his hand over my mouth. Stefan saved me he put vervain in my drink so that night when Damon tried to kill me again he drank vervain in my blood. Stefan put him in the cells in the boarding house but he called me to get him out and because I was compelled I had to go."

Klaus is gripping the stirring wheel so hard he doesn't know why it hasn't broke in two yet he knew there was a reason he never particularly liked Damon. Klaus brings her hand up to his mouth and kisses it. " My love I am so sorry he did that he will pay for what he did to you. Your right I never did anything that horrible."

Caroline wipes her tears " When I turned all that he compelled me to forget came back."

Xxx

" Kol I need a favor."

Kol is lounging in the backseat of Elijah's black Mercedes Benz when his phone rings. " What favor."

Klaus looks over at the broken Caroline "Are you still in Mystic Falls."

" Nope just left why?"

" Is Bekah in Mystic Falls?"

" Yeah will you tell me what's going on? "

"I want Damon Salvatore."

" I will text bekah one problem you, Elijah and myself are all on our way to New Orleans and Bekah is consumed in her relationship with Stefan and graduating. How are you going to get Damon?"

Caroline is curled in a ball her back towards him he can hear her sniffling." Caroline is going back for graduation and that is when I will see him and he will beg for death."

Xxx

Klaus puts his hand on Caroline's hip. " Continue your story."

Caroline turns towards him. "There was this device that Bonnie was supposed to deactivate but she didn't. When It turned on if you were supernatural you would hear it and fall. I was in a car with Tyler and Matt, Tyler heard this noise and crashed the car, while Matt was checking on Tyler I passed out and woke up in the hospital, in an effort to save me Elena convinced Damon to give me some blood he did. Later that night Katherine came into my room and suffocated me with a pillow.

I woke up alone I didn't know what was going on and I was so hungry. The nurses told me it was the middle of the night go back to bed, I felt this strong urge to go into this other room and as I was looking at this bag of blood when the nurse found me and told me to go back to my room. When I got back to my room I pulled a blood bag from my pocket it felt like something was calling me to it. I drank the blood and it tasted horrible, I threw it on floor and there was an urge I couldn't control I finished the bag. After the bag was empty I felt a lot of pain in my gums I went over to the mirror and watched as my fangs came out for the first time I didn't know what was happening to me. The next morning I realized I couldn't go in the sun I burned my hand, I was putting my jewelry back on and when I put on a necklace that Elena gave me it burned me, a nurse heard me yell and came in to see if I was ok I bit her. That evening I compelled her to let me out of the hospital and I drank from her again.

I went to the school carnival and I confronted Damon and I killed someone, then Damon tried to kill me again. Stefan saved me, Bonnie found out I was a vampire and wanted nothing to do with me. Stefan told me he would help me. Days later Stefan finally convinced Bonnie to make me a daylight ring she did but she told me if I kill someone she will kill me. When my mom found out I was trying to save the Salvatore's my mom wanted nothing to do with me. I was kidnapped by werewolves and tortured because they wanted the moonstone and Tyler had it. When he came he didn't help me out of the cage they had me in the Salvatore's saved me. When my dad found out he tortured me saying he was trying to get the monster out of me, He took off my ring and let the sun burn me and vervained me my mom and Tyler found me. Then Tyler bit me and you saved me and have been saving me since."

Klaus can't believe she has been through all of this. " My love I promise I will make Damon and Katerina pay for hurting you and no one will hurt you ever again."

Caroline leans over and kisses his cheek. " Thank you."

Xxx

"I can't believe we're finally here."

Klaus looks over at Caroline and can see she happy. He pulls up to a big white colonial house with columns and black shutters he gets out and opens Caroline's door and gives her a hug. " Welcome to New Orleans my love and i am sorry you were tortured."

" It wasn't your fault I was tortured my dad hated vampires and those werewolves just wanted the moonstone."

Klaus takes Caroline inside and Caroline is amazed right when you walk in there's a Chandler hanging from the ceiling and everything is so grand. " Did Rebekah design this place?"

Klaus has his arms around her " Actually sweetheart this was the governors mansion we lived in another house but when we went passed it I saw that someone else was living there so we will have to add that to the list of things we have to do."

Caroline nods and goes into planning mode. " First you need to sleep you have been driving all night, while you sleep I will shower and change, then we can go look for Jane Anne and find out who is living in your house."

" I'm fine I don't need sleep."

" You might be a thousand years old and a hybrid but your still a person and people need sleep."

"How about I sleep for two hours."

"While you sleep I will get the bags and organize and put things away and look around the house."

" Why don't you let me show you the house later. There's a lot of history here I can explain first hand."

Caroline shrugs " Fine but get your hybrid butt upstairs to bed."

Klaus halfway up the stairs turns around " Thought you liked my hybrid butt."

Xxx

Katherine and Kol are bored " Elijah when are we going to be there?"

" Nine more hours."

Elijah's driving, Katherine is in the passengers seat, and Kol is lounged in the back seat. Elijah looks in the rear view mirror at Kol. " What did Niklaus want?"

" Damon Salvatore."

Elijah is confused, Katherine's not even paying attention she's reading a magazine they got from a gas station. " Why does Niklaus want Damon Salvatore?"

" I don't know he didn't tell me all he asked was if we were still in Mystic Falls is Bekah with us and when he comes back to Mystic Falls for Caroline's graduation Damon is a dead man."

Elijah knows his brother and knows that he can kill without reason but there must be a reason to want Damon dead and when they get to New Orleans he will ask Niklaus. He looks over at Katherine who is haphazardly flipping through the magazine. "Katerina why don't you sleep it will make the ride shorter."

Katherine looks over at him with a dumbfounded expression." I am not falling a sleep in a car with two originals I love you Elijah but that is so not happening."

Kol in the backseat laughs. Elijah just continues to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the bookmarks, kudos and views.


	3. Secrets revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives in New Orleans.

" Sophie I don't think this is a good idea we could get caught."

" Jane Anne, Klaus is the only one who can get rid of Marcel we have to try something this will work we have everything we need."

Xxx

Caroline called her mom told her they made it and she unpacked. She's showering so when Klaus gets up they can find Jane Anne she reaches down for her body wash when she feels hands on her waist and lips on her neck. " Is this own thing now?"

Klaus hums against her neck and she shivers "Maybe."

Caroline turns around and puts her arms around his neck. " You were supposed to be sleeping. Did I wake you?"

"How could I resist a naked Caroline in my shower and no you didn't wake me."

Xxx

When they get downstairs Klaus turns towards Caroline who is in brown shorts with a white belt and a solid dark blue three quarter shirt with a tan scarf and gold bangles with blue stilettos with a gold heal she also has the eternity bracelet on. " We need a cover story."

With Caroline raised eyebrows Klaus explains. " Just incase we run into any enemies."

"So what's our cover story?"

" I'm training you to be a better vampire it covers why you are with me and why I'm hanging out with a baby vampire."

" So I'm basically like your protégé?"

Klaus remembers his first protégé Marcellus. " Yes."

Caroline opens the door and puts her arms out in a dramatic way. "Well lead the way teacher."

Klaus smirks at her sarcasm and dramatics .

Xxx

"Welcome to the dark side of New Orleans a supernatural playground where the living are easily lost and the dead stick around and play."

Klaus and Caroline are walking down bourbon street Klaus is pointing out things to her. When Caroline hears what that tour guide said she whispers to Klaus " If only he really knew that he dead are all around him."

They come across a witch sitting at a table. They sit and the witch starts packing up. "Time for two more?"

"Not for you two?"

Caroline can tell this person is a witch and could help them find Jane Anne. " That's not very nice you don't even know us."

"He's a hybrid half werewolf, half vampire and you are a vampire."

Klaus loves to brag about his hybrid ness. "I'm the original hybrid actually but that's another story were looking a witch named for Jane Anne devoroux."

The witches face looks afraid she's hates vampires. "I don't know a Jane Anne."

Klaus glances over at Caroline they both know the witch is lying Caroline leans forward. "That's a lie we know your a real witch plus the original hybrid over here has a real bad temper I have a bad temper too you don't want to mess with us."

Klaus is is liking how Caroline is reacting in this situation the witch looks between the two. "Witches don't talk out of school in the quarter the vampire won't allow it I don't break Marcel's rules."

Caroline has never heard the name Marcel she looks over at Klaus and sees his face show emotion for a second then goes back to emotionless. "Where might we find Marcel."

Xxx

Klaus and Caroline are walking to the karaoke bar Marcel is suppose to be at when Caroline stops. "There's something your not telling me."

"I told you what you needed to know."

"All you told me is how you, Elijah and Rebekah came to New Orleans. I saw your face show emotion when that witch said Marcel so who is Marcel? What are you not telling me? We are in this together you have to tell me everything."

Klaus didn't want to bring up Marcel that is still a sore spot for him. " He was my protégé and my son. I saw him being whipped when he was ten we were at the funeral for the governors son. I went over and killed the guy whipping Marcel and asked him what is name is he said he didn't have one. I named him Marcellus and raised him as my son. When Mikael found us we thought we lost Marcellus forever but it turns out he survived and has been here ever since."

Caroline didn't know what to expect but this wasn't it. " That's so sad."

"So can we go now?"

Xxx

They enter the karaoke bar and see marcel singing how you like me now. Caroline whispers to him "Im a better singer than him."

Klaus looks down at her with an with raised eyebrows and an impressed look Caroline looks up at him and nods she mouths later.

Marcel finishes his song and goes over to his guys takes a drink and then stares at Klaus "Klaus."

"Marcel."

"It must of been a hundred years since all that nasty business with your papa."

Caroline is out of her element here so she is just following what Klaus does, they walk up to Marcel. "Has it been that long?"

"As I recall he ran you out if town leaving a trail of bodies behind."

"How fortunate you survived I'm afraid I recently incinerated my father to dust."

When Klaus said that the vampires behind Marcel stood up. Marcel and Klaus are staring at each other. "If I would I have known you were coming."

"You would of what, what would you have done."

Klaus and Marcel are inches away from each other now. "I would have thrown you a damn parade."

Marcel pulls Klaus in for a hug. They both laugh Marcel puts his hands on Klaus neck "Niklaus Mikaelson my savior. my sire, my mentor."

After they are done Marcel notices Caroline. "And who is this beautiful woman?"

Caroline puts on her best miss mystic smile Klaus feels a ping of jealously Marcel is hitting on his girlfriend. "This is Caroline my protégé."

Marcel picks up Caroline's hand and kisses it. "Nice to meet you Caroline."

Marcel puts one arm around Klaus and another around Caroline. "Let's get you two a drink."

Xxx

" So how do you like my town Caroline?"

Caroline doesn't really like Marcel so far " Your town?"

Caroline sees Klaus' look of don't go there. Klaus needs Jane Anne " So bourbon street is that your doing?"

Marcel is surprised to see Klaus and kinda hurt that Klaus replaced him as his protégé with younger prettier vampire. "We needed out of towners so we don't go hungry."

Marcel looks over at Caroline's finger and sees her daylight ring." So he shared the secret of the daylight ring with you?"

Caroline looks down at her daylight ring and remembers when Stefan begged Bonnie to give her a daylight ring. " I had this before I met him."

" And what witch gave you a daylight ring? Witches don't usually associate with vampires."

Caroline thinks about it should she rat out Bonnie. Bonnie has been her best friend for years but on the other hand Bonnie has been ignoring her lately so wrapped up in expression and Elena. " Have you ever heard of the Bennett witches."

Marcel is taken back he has heard of the Bennett witches never met them but heard they're really powerful and hate vampires so how did this baby vampire get a Bennett to make her a daylight ring. " I've heard of them."

Klaus wants to find out all he can before Elijah and Kol get here he looks behind them at one of Marcel's guy " Seems like you shared the secret of the daylight ring."

" Just the inner circle."

"And how did you find a witch?"

Marcel looks between the two " Well it was no Bennett witch but I have the witches wrapped around my finger."

" We're looking for a witch by the name of Jane Anne Deveraux."

"Your looking for Jane Anne come with me it's showtime."

Xxx

Elijah, Katherine and Kol arrive in the quarter. Elijah looks around " We need to split up and find them. Kol you find Niklaus and Caroline while Katerina and I will find Jane Anne."

Kol looks around the busy street they're on " And how do you suppose I find them?"

Elijah bushes invisible dust off his suit "They're either indisposed or Klaus is showing her the French quarter. Just don't kill anyone."

Before Kol leaves he mumbles " Why do you get the easy part."

Elijah just rolls his eyes and turns to Katherine " Are your ready Katerina to do some witch hunting."

Katherine is happy to finally be with Elijah nods.

Xxx

Marcel guides them outside and Caroline looks up and sees vampires jumping off buildings and running through the streets. Marcel brings them to a big gathering on the street and has a tree branch in his hand. They see a woman in the middle of the circle of vampires. "Jane Anne Deveraux are are accused of doing magic in the quarter which is breaking the rules which are set forth and enforced by me how do you plead?"

When Jane Anne doesn't say anything Marcel continues "Anytime now J tick tok how do you plead?"

Jane Anne is happy that Klaus is here but is mad he brought a blonde with him this is not going according to plan." I didn't do anything."

The vampires around them start laughing " That's a lie we both know it and it bugs you witches that I know when when you do magic."

Jane Anne stares at Klaus Marcel taking a leaf of the branch " I'm a Merciless man I will give you one last chance."

Jane Anne staring at Klaus while telling Marcel to go to hell. Marcel takes a step towards Klaus and Caroline turns back and slices Jane Anne's throat with the stick. Caroline gasps. All the vampires around them cheer. Klaus looks mad.

" What was that I said we needed to talk to her."

Marcel can see Klaus is mad and the blonde looks a little shocked. " The witches are not allowed to use magic in the quarter I might have gotten to wrapped up in the show. Also If your going to be sticking around this one " pointing to Caroline " needs to learn how we do things I wasn't even a teenager when I saw my first killing."

" I have killed before a couple days ago I killed twelve witches."

Marcel is impressed " Wow you just might fit in. Why did you kill them?"

Caroline feels sad she killed those witches. " They were going to kill my friend."

" Hey anything you needed to get out of Jane Anne I can get."

Klaus looks down at Caroline and smirks " Well whatever it was doesn't matter anymore."

Marcel looks between the blondes he knows Klaus is trouble but doesn't know about the blonde next to his sire " That's good now let's eat."

Marcel leaves and Klaus stops Thierry and compels him to tell them if there are anymore Deveraux witches.

Xxx

When Klaus compelled Thierry he told them she had a sister at Rousseau's. They go to the kitchen and see a brown haired girl chopping up carrots the girl turns around and is kind of scared to see Klaus and a blonde vampire next to him. " Your Klaus, who is that?"

Klaus likes it when people are afraid of him. " I am and this is Caroline and your Sophie."

Caroline feels powerful she's in a new town no one knows her and she has witches scared of her because she is with Klaus. " And your sad I'm guessing it's because of what we just saw with your sister on royal and st. Anne."

" Did you two enjoy the show they put on?"

" It was mediocre for my taste how about you Caroline?"

Caroline is still trying to get over what she saw she has never seen anyone killed in the middle of the street and everyone cheered but she knows she has to act tough here. " I have seen better."

Klaus knows Caroline is putting on a tough act and he is proud of her. " What did your sister want with me?"

Sophie looks over at Caroline she was not part of her plan "Is there a reason she is here?"

"Caroline is my protégé she's staying."

Sophie looks over Klaus shoulder and sees two vampires at the bar " Well it looks like she isn't the only vampire you brought."

" She is the only one with me."

" They're with Marcel you might of build the town but it's his now if I talk to you I will end up dead too."

Klaus goes over to the vampires at the bar and grabs ahold of their necks. " Why are you guys following us?"

One of the vampires let's out a grunt. " Marcel said were your guides."

Klaus let's out a little laugh. " Let me make something exceedingly clear if you follow us again you will do so without a spine."

Caroline knows she shouldn't but she likes watching Klaus be bad. Another blonde comes up to them. " If your here for the gumbo sorry were out."

Klaus releases the guys and puts a hundred dollars down. " Oldest scotch you have."

The blonde goes away Klaus grabs the vampires necks again. " If Marcel wants to know what we're up to he can ask me himself."

Xxx

Kol is looking around the quarter he finds a dead woman in the streets he looks down and sees her neck is slashed and her hands are tied he knows that's not his brothers way of killing and Caroline doesn't like to kill. He sees another vampire with a curly Afro coming closer he vamps towards him and compels him " Have you seen Klaus Mikaelson and his blonde friend."

Diego is on vervain Marcel just gave it to him. " Get off me who the hell do you think you are?"

" Your on vervain guess we could do this the easy way or the hard way."

Diego looks at the mysterious vampire who tried to compel him " Who are you?"

Kol remembers Elijah telling him this is a new start and no one knows who he is so no one will try to kill him and not to kill anyone." According to my brother I can't kill you yet so we will do this the easy way."

Diego looks confused and Kol snaps his neck. Diego falls next to Jane Anne's body.

Xxx

Sophie goes out back and is lighting a candle when the two vampires from inside are outside one is in front of her an the other is behind her. " You know the rules Sophie no magic."

" I'm praying to my dead sister."

" The hybrid and his blonde sidekick were looking for Jane Anne Marcel wants to know why?"

" I would say ask her yourself but Marcel killed her."

The vampire behind her disappears and a heart lands on the ground, the vampire in front of Sophie turns around and is thrown on a hanging iron rod. Sophie looks inot thre shadows and sees a guy in a suit and a woman in a blouse, skinny jeans and a leather jacket the guy looks up at the vampire he just killed. " I'm Elijah this is Katherine you heard of us."

Sophie has heard of Elijah but not Katherine she still trying to get her breathing back to normal. " I heard about you but not Katherine."

Katherine is offended this witch has never heard of her " Petrova doppelgänger ran from Klaus for five hundred years, baddest bitch of all."

Elijah gets down to business " Why don't you tell us what business your family has with my brother."

Xxx

After Kol snapped that guys neck he tried to find Klaus and Caroline but got bored and found a party at his old house. Klaus and Caroline turn into a walkway to a house on the way there Klaus told Caroline that they're going to his old house here. They walk in and see some vampires drinking from humans, they walk further in and see vampires and humans dancing. Klaus sees a guy with an Afro and a daylight ring he grabs the vampire. " Where is Marcel?"

" Who the hell is asking?"

Klaus is mad these people are destroying his home and this vampire is disrespecting him Caroline laughs at Diego she thought everyone knew Klaus. " Your joking right?"

Diego getting in Klaus face "I only answer to Marcel not some new vampire and his blonde sidekick."

Klaus is raging with anger he looks over at Caroline who is not used to people talking this way about her. " Maybe you will listen to this."

Klaus grabs Diego's throat and squeezes " You are aware the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire-"

Klaus face changes the veins under his eyes appear and his double fangs come out and his eyes glow yellow. Caroline thinks he looks sexy all hybrid out. " -well as you can see I am half werewolf."

Caroline looks over at her mad hybrid and the rude vampire " So tell us where Marcel is or you die."

Marcel was upstairs when he sees what's going on he runs over to them. " Hey hey I'm right here I'm right here calm down Diego was just looking out for me nobody hurts my men those are the rules."

Caroline looks over at the two vampires behind Marcel " Well your men need some manner on how to talk to a lady and to follow instructions."

" I will talk to them about treating a lady with more respect."

Xxx

Caroline sees Kol dancing in the crowd " I will be right back."

Caroline goes over to Kol and taps him on the shoulder. Kol turns around " Hello darling."

" Hey Kol, I didn't know you were coming?"

Kol pulls Caroline in for a dance " Someone had to keep an eye on you and Nik."

"I can handle Nik."

Kol laughs " I know I heard."

Caroline looks around ashamed and sees Klaus talking with Marcel " Your never going to let that go and what do you know about Marcel?"

" Nope and I'm not the best guy to answer Marcel questions my relationship with Marcel is complicated like your relationship with Damon."

Caroline looks at startled by his response " I doubt your relationship with Marcel is anything like my relationship with Damon."

" Maybe it is can you tell me why Nik wants Damon to beg for death."

Caroline looks down Kol can tell the mood has totally changed. " Hey you can tell me when your ready just know we're friends and I'm here. If you want we can use my way of making someone feel better."

" Your way?"

Kol gets a cheeky smile on his face and spins Caroline. " We kill people but because this is your first feel better slaughter we can start off easy kill one person."

Caroline just shakes her head but she lets out a little smile she is touched that Kol tries to cheer her up. " I'm flattered you want to take me to a slaughter but I'm going to have to pass."

Kol laughs Caroline looks at him " What's so funny?"

" Your with the original hybrid, friends with Rebekah and me and yet your not comfortable with killing we have killed thousands of people and yet it makes you squeamish."

" Hey I have killed people before."

Caroline sees Klaus and Marcel leave "Kol I have to go see you later."

Kol spins her out "See you around darling."

Xxx

"I don't care about your rules, why are you having us followed?"

Marcel looks at his guys and moves away from them with Klaus " I get it come into town show your force nice try of making me jealous bringing a pretty blonde protégé."

Klaus looks over at Caroline dancing with Kol Marcel looks where Klaus is looking. " Looks like you brought more than a pretty blonde."

Klaus glares at Marcel he knows Caroline is pretty she is more than pretty she is the most beautiful woman he was ever seen " Kol came on his own."

Marcel pulls his eyes from Caroline " Do you know If she is with anyone? If Kol is here does that mean Elijah and Rebekah are too? I have missed Rebekah."

Klaus can't believe Marcel has turned into a player asking him if Caroline is single and in the same sentence asking about Rebekah. "Caroline and Rebekah both have boyfriends."

Marcel watches Kol spin her " Damn I always love a blonde. How is Rebekah?"

Klaus is sick of Caroline being referred to as that blonde or sidekick." She is happy in her relationship she meet a guy after we left here."

Marcel is surprised Klaus has allowed this guy to date his sister he wouldn't allow their relationship. "This guy is lucky if you haven't killed him yet. They have been together for a hundred years."

Klaus loves that Caroline gets along so well with his siblings and his siblings get along so well with Caroline. " They just reunited a couple months ago enough of this sappiness show me what you have done to the place while you explain what you have done in MY town."

Marcel takes Klaus up a staircase and Caroline follows. Klaus looks behind and sees Caroline and smiles Caroline puts a finger to her mouth to tell him to be quiet she doesn't want Marcel to know she followed them.

Xxx

Caroline hides while Marcel leads Klaus out to a balcony. She hears Marcel talk about the skyline, bringing in tourists, fresh blood and that he taught the humans to look the other way. She hears Klaus ask about the witches and hears Marcel's answer that he has a secret weapon that gives him complete control over all the magic in town. She also hears that Marcel takes vervain.

Caroline comes out of hiding and goes to the balcony next to Klaus and looks down at Marcel and the bartender. She puts her hand on top of his. " Hey we will figure out why Jane Anne wanted you."

Klaus looks over and moves Caroline in front of him of him on the balcony and puts his arms around her waist and head on her shoulder. " I know it's just this day has been full of surprises and I had to listen to Marcel want to date you and Rebekah. I was ready to kill him."

Caroline turns her head so she can look at him. " What a player I'm not a big fan of Marcel."

"This version of Marcel is not the version I raised, turned and thought died."

Xxx

Elijah and Katherine enter the party and they see Kol dancing and feeding. " Katerina you go get Kol I will go get Niklaus and Caroline."

Elijah hears them talking upstairs he walks out on to the balcony and sees them kissing " Niklaus."

" Elijah why do you always have to interrupt when Caroline and I are alone?"

Caroline puts her head on Klaus chest and let's out a smile she likes that Klaus is protective of her but also loves his alone time with her. " Good evening Elijah."

" Good evening Caroline, come with me."

Caroline looks up at Klaus who looks over at Elijah. " We are not leaving until we find out what that witch wanted with me."

" I found that out for you."

Xxx

They are on the sidewalk when Klaus sees Katherine and Kol he drops Caroline's hand and pins Katherine to the side of a building by the throat. " You have a death wish Katerina?"

Katherine looks over at Elijah who is trying to get Klaus to let her go " Niklaus put Katerina down."

" You killed Caroline give me on reason I shouldn't kill you right now."

Katherine tries to get Klaus to release his grip a little " I killed her for you."

When Klaus releases his grip a little he growls " Explain."

" I wanted my freedom so I was going to give you a werewolf Tyler and a vampire Caroline but instead Damon ruined my plan and you killed Jenna and Jules. I gave you Caroline on a silver plate. Human Caroline would have been killed already if I didn't make her a vampire."

Caroline puts her hand on Klaus shoulder " Nik it's ok I forgive Katherine I love being a vampire she is probably right the insecure neurotic control freak wouldn't have survived I love being a vampire and it just means I get to spend eternity with you."

"Are you sure?"

" Yes and Katherine made me strong and powerful. Katherine isn't the one you should be trying to kill it's Damon for what he did to me."

Klaus drops Katherine and pulls Caroline into his arms. Elijah helps Katherine up while Katherine is rubbing her neck. " So I gave you a reason can I have my freedom?"

" You have to work a little more for it."

Katherine is mad and Elijah is holding her back from doing anything that will definitely get her killed.

Xxx

They all walk into Lafayette cemetery. Kol looks around and remembers this cemetery he had a playhouse here until Mary Alice Claire locked him out. Katherine is annoyed she gave Klaus a reason but he won't give her her freedom. Caroline is taking in her surrounding, Klaus looks over at Elijah. " Why are we here?"

Elijah turns a corner " You want to know what the witches have in store for you follow me. Since Kol, Katerina and I got here Katerina and I have been trying to figure that out while Kol kept an eye out for you two."

Klaus glares over at Katherine if he were to attack Katherine right now he would have to go through Caroline and Elijah." So what did you figure out?"

Caroline is annoyed first their source Jane Anne was murdered in front of her and now Elijah won't give them a straight answer. " Come on Elijah tell us."

Elijah looks over at the blonde couple " We're here follow me."

Xxx

They enter a crypt and see Sophie and a couple other witches. " Sophie are you finally going to tell us what your sister wanted with me?"

" When we talked you said you would get him here you never said anything about the three other vampires."

Caroline pretending to look shocked " Sophie we met a couple hours ago you don't remember me?"

Katherine pretending to be shocked too " Me either it was Elijah and I who saved you from those vampires."

" I only wanted Klaus, and who are you?"

" Kol Mikaelson."

" I'm here but Caroline is my protégé so she stays with me and Elijah has this obsession with the Petrova doppelgängers so that explains Katerina."

Sophie is mad Caroline and Katherine are not part of the plan. Hayley didn't tell her that the originals had significant others she will just have to hope that the plan will still go right. " You are famous here witches tell bedtime stories of the powerful Klaus who helped the city and the witches."

Kol interrupts " I helped the witches it wasn't Klaus."

All eyes turned towards Kol " Kol we finally figure out why Jane Anne wanted Klaus and your interrupting but from the start it just sounds like a boring history lesson."

Elijah looks over at Sophie and nods to continue. Sophie doesn't like the originals or their woman. "That Marcel was just a street rat before you took him in and raised him, made him what he is. He's out of control and I'm going to stop him and you are going to help me."

Caroline, Katherine and Kol start laughing. " You think you can tell Nik what to do."

"Nobody can tell him what to do."

"Believe me I have tried to get him to do things he doesn't."

Klaus looks over at Elijah not amused but this. " Really brother this is why you brought us here?"

Elijah knows what Klaus is about to find out will be a serious bomb to his relationship with Caroline but he has to know. " Hear her out."

Klaus grabs Caroline's hand " I'm not wasting thirty more seconds here let's go."

Klaus and Caroline turn to leave when Hayley walks in. " Klaus hear her out."

Caroline hates Hayley of all the people to walk into the crypt it had to be Hayley first she shows up uninvited, hangs around Tyler's house and tries to steal Tyler from Caroline then when she does she tries to take everything from Caroline." Perfect the wereslut is here Katherine protect Elijah she will want to sleep with him I got Klaus and Kol."

Katherine comes over next to Caroline liking this New Orleans Caroline laughs." What are you doing here?"

Hayley hates Caroline and Katherine and doesn't know why they're here she thinks both are spoiled and need to be put into their place. " I'm here looking for my family."

Kol doesn't know Hayley but if Caroline who likes everyone is being mean to her than she must be a terrible person he can also tell she is a werewolf. "Well I think you have the wrong crypt because the only werewolf in here is my brother and you aren't related, Elijah and I yes you no."

Sophie looks at the commotion of the vampires and the werewolf. " STOP!"

Everyone turns back to her " Marcel might not let us do magic but as keepers of the balance we know when nature has cooked up something new I have a special talent of knowing when a girl is pregnant."

Caroline looks at Klaus and sees the shocked look on his face then looks back at Hayley who looks down. " Seriously vampires can't procreate. That's like the first thing they teach you in vampire 101."

Hayley looks at her belly " I know it's impossible."

Kol looks at everyone's expression Elijah looks normal, Katherine looks surprised, Caroline is angry, and Klaus looks shocked, he laughs " Wait till Bekah hears this one she won't believe it."

Everyone glares at Kol Elijah speaks up " Kol."

Kol rolls his eyes. Caroline is so angry she loves Klaus and they are finally together and in love and then she finds out Hayley is pregnant with her boyfriends baby. " Sophie you have two minutes to explain this or I will kill you right now."

Klaus looks down and can see Caroline is really angry he knows she would never kill but the threat is real he puts a hand on her shoulder to try to calm her and himself but she just shrugs his hand off. " Klaus was born a werewolf but magic turned him into a vampire your the original hybrid this is just natures loophole."

" I have a better chance at getting Caroline pregnant than Hayley."

Then he gets in Hayley's face " Your lying this is not mine you have been with someone else."

Hayley is getting annoyed when Sophie told her the plan she didn't include Caroline, Katherine and Klaus other brother. " I have been held captive in the bayou for days because they think I'm caring a magic baby don't you think if it wasn't yours I would have said so."

Sophie speaks up " My sister gave her life to to confirm this pregnancy because she died this baby and her life are controlled by use if you don't help Hayley won't make it to see her first maternity dress."

Klaus is mad he can not believe Hayley is pregnant and he loves Caroline and he is going to loose her because of a drunk mistake." How dare you threaten me with what you think is my weakness."

Sophie is mad this not like she planned "Listen."

All the vampires listen and they can hear a heartbeat coming from Hayley's stomach. Caroline is so mad she feels like she is going to explode. " I hope your happy with your new family Klaus."

Caroline vamps out of the crypt Klaus watches the love of his life leave. " Caroline."

Klaus goes to leave and stops next to Hayley and looks at Sophie. " Kill her and the baby I don't care."

Xxx

Kol leaves he goes back to Marcel's party. Elijah and Katherine go outside. " Katerina I need you to stay here with Hayley."

"No I hate her."

" Katerina you will be safer here than with an angry Niklaus."

Katherine thinks about it risk her life going near an angry Klaus or staying here with the unpopular pregnant wolf. She nods and Elijah kisses her " I love you."

" I love you too."

Xxx

Caroline vamps off to a empty street and sits on a bench and calls Rebekah. Rebekah is asleep next to Stefan she hears her phone and wakes up and answers it. Caroline is trying not to cry " Rebekah New Orleans is awful."

Rebekah sitting up in bed and accidentally waking Stefan up too. " Caro what's wrong you sound like your about to cry."

Stefan looks over at Rebekah he can hear his best friend on the verge of tears. " Nik slept with that wereslut Hayley and now she's pregnant with his child. The day started off amazing we got here, unpacked, went to talk to a witch, everything started going downhill when we met a old friend of his named Marcel. Who killed the witch we needed to talk to. Then went to a party Marcel was hosting at your old house which he had taken over and calls his house. Elijah found us and told us he found out why Nik was needed here, Nik almost killed Katherine. Then we found out Hayley is pregnant."

Caroline is crying by the end Rebekah saw how in love her brother and her friend were in. " Caro it's going to be ok. Did you say Marcel?"

" Yeah he calls himself king."

Rebekah can't believe Marcel is alive they were in love and fought to be together before Mikael found them." If you need me or Stefan we will come down there now."

" No I'm coming home to Mystic Falls."

Xxx

Klaus searched the whole city finally finds Caroline sitting on a bench talking to someone and hears her saying she is going back to Mystic Falls "My love talk to me."

" Rebekah I have to go I will call you later."

Klaus sees Caroline has been crying and steps closer to wipe some tears from her face but she backs away from him. He watches her back away from him and hates it. " Let me explain."

" Explain what. There's nothing to explain you slept with the woman who unsired all your hybrids, worked with Shane to release Silas, tricked you into killing all your hybrids, then snapped my neck when I was going to tell you and left me dead in the grill bathroom and April Young found me dead."

Klaus didn't know any of that. " I was drunk you just rejected me again and she came to the mansion to tell me she knew who had the cure and she started kissing me and I was drunk and depressed you flirt with me but if I take it to the next level you would always turn me down."

" When did this happen and I always turned you down because I was with Tyler and I'm not a cheater."

" It was last week and Tyler cheated on you with her."

Caroline pulls her hands into fists and is drawing blood from her hands she is so mad Klaus sees the blood dripping on to the cement from Caroline's hands. " My love come here."

Caroline unclenches her hands " Don't call me that."

Klaus is hurt he loves Caroline so much and he missed it up Caroline looks down at her hands and sees they have heeled. " Last week I broke up with Tyler last week." she realizes something " You slept with Hayley the night I broke up with Tyler because I told you I wasn't in the mood to talk."

Flashback last week:

Klaus walks into the grill and sees Caroline sitting at the bar and goes over to her " Hello love."

Caroline looks up her face is red and blotchy it breaks Klaus heart seeing her like this "Sweetheart what's wrong are you ok?"

Caroline smiles at how caring Klaus is to her and only her " I broke up with Tyler."

" I'm sorry sweetheart."

Klaus sits down next to her and takes her bottle of scotch and pours himself a glass. " Never thought you would like scotch."

" Well champagne is more of a festive drink and I want to get drunk and forget about how my ex boyfriend would always choose his pack over his girlfriend who he says he loves."

" If we were together I would choose you over everything you would be my queen and I could help you forget."

" I'm not in the mood for your charms tonight I just want to drink."

Klaus finishes his drink and leaves.

Caroline watches him leave she thought he would make her feel better but instead he thinks she rejected him. She hopes that doesn't have any consequences.

Klaus goes back to his mansion and finishes a bottle of scotch and then opens another and is halfway done with that one when someone rings the doorbell. He answers the door and Hayley comes in the mansion saying she knows where the cure is when she sees him drunk she thinks maybe I can take something else from Caroline and kisses him.

Present:

"Klaus I didn't reject you that night I was sad I just broke up with my boyfriend of a year and wanted to get drunk. When you walked into the grill I thought you would cheer me up but instead you thought I rejected you and slept with Hayley."

Klaus looks at Caroline and steps closer to her and sees that she doesn't step back again. "I'm sorry it's just that I can only take you turning me down so much I just expect every conversation we had to you using my feelings against me and you rejecting me."

" I haven't used your feelings against you since we became friends at the pageant."

Klaus takes a step closer to her " How can I acquit myself?"

Caroline sits on the bench and looks down at her hands. "I know I'm being selfish but I have always been second best. Since I met you, you have always put me first and I got used to you always being there for me, but you have a baby on the way and Hayley. They are your priority and I will go back to being second best Caroline. I would rather be second best in Mystic Falls then second best here."

Klaus sits next to her an puts a hand on her knee. " Love you will never be second best to me and if the witches and Elijah listened to me then Hayley should be dead right now."

" You killed your one shot at having a family because of me."

Klaus smiles at her he would destroy cities for her. There's nothing he wouldn't do for her. " I will do anything for you. You, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol are all the family I need. I hate Hayley too she has nothing on you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my thousand years on this earth. So am I forgiven?"

Caroline looks over at him and he has puppy dog eyes and he's looking straight at her. " I'm still mad you slept with her but I will just have to get used to her. Until I forgive you I'm not sleeping with you, no sex, and separate showers."

"I understand I will not push you I am just happy your not leaving I love you."

Caroline looks up at her hybrid " Nik I maybe heartbroken that the love of my life is having a baby with someone I hate but I couldn't leave you if I tried I love you too."

Xxx

Elijah found them and Caroline was yelling at his brother. He decides to wait till they're done. He texts Rebekah to inform her of everything that has been going on here. He gets a text back saying "Caroline called her crying telling her she is coming home and it's over with Nik."

Elijah looks over at the couple Caroline has stopped yelling and now their talking. He texts back to Rebekah "If Niklaus and Caroline break up Niklaus will be devastated and go on a killing spree."

"I know."

He sees that the couple has come to some sort of agreement and decides to go over to talk to them.

Xxx

" Come to deliver the good news that Hayley is dead."

Elijah is trying to convince his brother is accept this baby. " I left Katerina watching Hayley and the witches this is a second chance Niklaus you and Caroline can raise this baby together become a family. This is us the original family we remain together always and forever now we have included some people in to our family like Caroline, Katerina and Stefan so why not include this girl and her baby."

"Everyone in our family hates Hayley and Hayley doesn't get along with anyone and I never agreed to Katerina joining our family."

Caroline pipes up " Hayley sleeps around we should probably get a paternity test to make sure it's Klaus."

" I will see what we can do about that. I love Katerina I have loved Katerina for five hundred years she is apart of this family if you can forgive Stefan for trying to kill you a couple times and decimating you then you can forgive Katrina."

" As I said before Katerina has to earn her freedom but if she can stay out of my way I will allow her to stay."

" What about the child save this girl save your child."

Klaus doesn't want this child all he wants is Caroline. " No."

He takes Caroline and they vamp off.

Xxx

Katherine is outside the tomb looking at her nails when she hears the witches and Hayley talking she pulls her phone out and hits record "Hayley you didn't tell me that Klaus and Elijah had vampire sidekicks and a brother."

"I didn't know when I left Mystic Falls Caroline wasn't with Klaus and Katherine wasn't with Elijah and I hadn't met Kol."

Katherine was just about to stop the recording when she heard " Ok new plan then Hayley you continue to fake your pregnancy we keep doing the pregnancy spell and Hayley we need you to get rid off Caroline and Katherine we need to do all of this soon were running out of time."

Katherine hears footsteps in the crypt and vamps off Sophie comes outside to see if anyone heard her.

Xxx

Klaus brings Caroline back to the party Marcel sees them and goes over to them. " Where did run off too."

They are both fuming about Hayley and the baby. " You aren't still having us followed and you can start by tell me what you have with the witches."

" We're back to that?"

Caroline is mad and annoyed and tired she just wants to curl up in her new bed and go to sleep. " Yeah were back to that do you have every new vampire to the quarter followed or are we just special?"

Marcel looks at the baby vampire he likes her she's feisty " Not everyone your special."

Caroline is so done with Marcel. So she's sarcastic "Lucky us."

Marcel looks at Klaus " I owe you everything I got but I'm drawing the line here this is my business I control the witches in my town let's just drop it now."

Caroline thinks Marcel is too full of himself " Your town."

Marcel looks at the couple challenging him that doesn't happen often people don't challenge him. Everyone knows he is king and not to be messed with " Damn straight."

Klaus let's out a little chuckle " That's funny when I left a hundred years ago it was my town and you were a pathetic scrape still healing from the whips of those who would keep you down and now look at you master of your domain prince of the city."

Caroline knows she has been acting different since she came her but she can't be weak she has to be strong and not show any weakness. " When I learned about New Orleans I never learned about this being your town I learned that Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah build this town."

The party has stopped and everyone is looking at Klaus, Caroline and Marcel. Kol comes over to stand next to Caroline. " I would like to know how."

Marcel doesn't know why Klaus and his family are back they haven't been here for a hundred years. " Why jealous three hundred years ago you build a back water town then you ran away I stayed and saw it through. Look around vampires own this town I got rid of the werewolves and have control of the witches and the humans look the other way. You want to stay or pass through fine but it is My home, My family, and My rules."

Klaus is in no mood he is angry that Hayley and her baby are putting a strain on his relationship with Caroline and Marcel someone he raised, someone he turned is saying he owns His town and he has to deal with Katerina sticking around. " And if someone breaks those rules."

" They die mercy is for the weak you taught me that and I'm not the prince I'm the King show me some respect."

Klaus looks around and everyone is watching them and then glances behind him to see that one of Marcel's guys is behind him he turns around and bites the guys neck he drops him and turns to Marcel. " Your guy will be dead by tomorrow which means I have broken one of your rules and yet I can not be killed I am immortal who has the power now friend."

Xxx

Klaus, Caroline and Kol are walking down a crowded street Klaus is walking ahead of Caroline and Kol. Caroline turns to Kol and tells him where they are staying and Kol leaves. Caroline goes to find Klaus who is watching this guy paint a picture of a face half is light and half is dark. The bartender from earlier sees Klaus and goes to stand next to him. " The hundred dollar guy."

Klaus looking for Caroline and Kol and can't find them he gets worried for Caroline but also thinks Kol must of taken her back to the house. " The bartender."

Klaus sees her name tag " Camille."

Cami looks over at the handsome man next to her "Call me Cami. Amazing isn't he."

Caroline has been trying to find her boyfriend for the last few minutes and finds him talking to another blonde and gets jealous. "There you are I have been looking for you I told Kol to go back home and we will be there soon."

Klaus looks over at his girlfriend and smiles. "Thank you my love."

Cami looks over at the blonde girl next to the handsome guy she sees that the blonde girl is younger than her about 17 and this guy looks like he's in his early 20s. Caroline looks over looks over and sees Cami looking at her and Klaus Caroline has had enough for one day " Can I help you?"

Cami is a little taken back she doesn't know this girl and she is being kinda rude. "Sorry I didn't know this guy had a girlfriend we were just talking about the painting."

Caroline wants to cut to the chase with this girl and compels her " What do you think about Klaus?"

" Who's Klaus?"

Caroline rolls her eyes " The handsome guy next to you."

" I think he's hot and I would dated him if he didn't have a girlfriend."

Caroline already has to share her boyfriend with Hayley she is not sharing with this human. " He's hot but he's mine touch him and I will rip out your liver." Caroline thinks of something else " Forget everything I asked you but remember my threat now walk away."

Cami blinks and walks away.

Caroline looks up at Klaus and sees him smiling. " You are beautiful when you are threatening someone my love."

Caroline smiles at the compliment. " I already have to share you with the wereslut I'm not sharing you with a human that looks like me she is a cheap version of me I wouldn't say doppelgänger more like sister."

Klaus laughs and Caroline elbows him in the side.

" I'm all your you don't have to share me with anyone."

Caroline smiles and leans up and kisses him " Good because hanging out with you originals have made me a little spoiled and I want you all to myself."

Klaus puts his arm around Caroline's shoulders " I think I can handle a spoiled Caroline."

Caroline leans in to his side putting her head on his shoulder. " That picture the guy is painting is like us dark and light I'm the light to your dark and your the dark to my light."

Klaus kisses her forehead " I knew there was a reason it drew me in."

" When I was looking for you I tried to see if anyone was painting knowing that's where you would be."

Klaus can't believe Caroline knows him so well. He's only know her for two years but it seems like he's known her his whole life. " Come on."

Xxx

They're sitting on the bench and Elijah sits down next to Caroline. " Come to give another pep talk about joys of fatherhood."

" I have said all I need to say."

Caroline feeling uncomfortable sitting between the brothers. " I'm going to go find Katherine maybe we can be friends we can bond over how we both love two of the originals."

Klaus gets up and faces her. " Be careful Marcel is out there so are his minions and the witches."

Caroline kisses him " I will be fine and if I am in trouble I will scream and you will come running and I will be with Katherine."

Klaus puts a piece of hair behind her ear. " I kill anyone who touches you and I don't trust Katerina."

Caroline puts her arms around his neck " You are going to have to some time because Elijah loves her and Katherine loves him."

" For you I will try not to want to kill her every time I see her."

"Thank you see you at home."

Klaus kisses her " See you at home."

Xxx

Klaus sits down and sees Elijah watching the scene before him. "Don't start Elijah."

" I didn't say anything."

Klaus looking in the direction that Caroline left " I forgot how much I liked this town."

" I didn't forget all the centuries we have spent together I can count on one hand the number of times our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here."

Klaus still looking off into the distance " As did I."

Elijah glances at his brother " What's on your mind brother?"

" For a thousand years I lived in fear every time I would settle down father would hunt me down and chase me off it made me feel powerless and I hated it. When I came to Mystic Falls and I saw Caroline I knew I had to have her it felt like this magnetic pull to her. The night I killed Mikael Caroline was there, I had her boyfriend one of my hybrids vervain her and make sure she was safe. I have been protecting her and trying to win her affections for two years and she finally choose me. Then Hayley is pregnant with my baby and is going to destroy everything I worked so hard for with Caroline. This was my home once and I want it back."

Elijah knows Klaus doesn't open up about his feelings " What do you want brother?"

" I want to be king and Caroline to be my queen."

"What of Hayley and the baby?"

"May not be mine."

Xxx

Caroline goes to the cemetery and doesn't see Katherine she calls her she didn't delete her number when Katherine made her a slave. " Katherine where are you?"

" Rousseau's."

Caroline looks around and thinks it's really creepy being her by herself. " I'm at the cemetery come here and then I can show you where your going to be staying."

Katherine finishes her drink" Why the witches don't care about us."

" It is late I only got a few hours of sleep in the car and I have been dealing with people who won't give a straight answer all day. What are you talking about?"

Katherine arrives at the cemetery a few minutes later " I will tell you but first did you mean it when you said you forgive me?"

" Yes we should get along we are in the same situation we are both in love with originals and left our lives in Mystic Falls to follow them down here."

" First show me where we are staying then I will tell you."

" Whatever."

Xxx

The next morning:

" Where is everyone?"

Caroline looks up from her coffee. " Elijah went to talk to Sophie, Klaus went to heal the guy he bit last night, trying to get into Marcel's inner circle, and Kol is still sleeping. What was it you wanted to tell me last night?"

Katherine pouring herself some coffee sits next to Caroline at the island. " Hayley is not pregnant and the witches are trying to get rid of us."

" What we heard a heartbeat coming from the baby inside Hayley and what do you mean there trying to get rid of us?"

Katherine sitting next to Caroline puts her phone on the island " Listen."

Katherine presses play on her phone and they hear Sophie and Hayley " Hayley you didn't tell me that Klaus and Elijah had vampire sidekicks and a brother." "I didn't know when I left Mystic Falls Caroline wasn't with Klaus and Katherine wasn't with Elijah and hadn't met the other brother." " Ok new plan Hayley you continue to fake your pregnancy we keep doing the pregnant spell and Hayley we need you to get rid of Caroline and Katherine we need to do all of this soon were running out of time."

Caroline looks at Katherine with confusion on her face. " Running out of time time for what?"

Katherine shrugs Caroline thinking we need a witch expert and there is one sleeping upstairs. " Katherine want to do something dangerous?"

" Always"

Caroline gets up and Katherine follows " We need Kol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a review, a kudos and bookmark this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals


	4. We don’t believe you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline Katherine and Kol team up.

" Kol we need your help."

Kol sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. " What can I do for you sister?"

Caroline and Katherine look at each other not knowing which one he's talking too. " We're not Rebekah."

" I know but I doubt Nik and Elijah will ever let you two go so your stuck with us forever so looks like your my new sisters."

Caroline and Katherine are sitting at the bottom of Kol's bed. " What do you know about New Orleans witches?"

" A lot why?"

Caroline looks over at Katherine who plays the recording for Kol. " Hayley you didn't tell me that Klaus and Elijah had vampire sidekicks and a brother." "I didn't know when I left Mystic Falls Caroline wasn't with Klaus and Katherine wasn't with Elijah and hadn't met the other brother." " Ok new plan Hayley you continue to fake your pregnancy we keep doing the pregnant spell and Hayley we need you to get rid of Caroline and Katherine we need to do all of this soon were running out of time."

When it is done Caroline asks " What does it mean the witches are running out of time. Time for what?"

" I don't know and I knew there was something off about Hayley. Looks like we have some compelling to do so you ladies go get dressed and we will get started."

Xxx

Katherine goes to her and Elijah's room and puts on black jeans, purple halter top and black heels. Caroline goes to her new room and changes into Capris and a white tank top with a light weight scarf and a tan heals. Kol changed into jeans and a John varvatos tee shirt and a jacket. " Ladies are we ready?"

Katherine looks over at Caroline`s outfit. " I approve of that outfit."

" I didn't know I needed your approval but thanks."

"We are the queen of the quarter everyone needs to know we don't mess around."

Caroline looks to Kol who is texting Rebekah she wanted to know how it was going. " Only you can compel vampires and Marcel said the humans look the other way so how are we going to figure this out?"

" As I remember there are different factions in New Orleans. The human faction, vampires, witches, and the werewolves all the leaders of the factions know what is going in each other's factions. We just need to find the human faction leader and compel him to tell us what the witches have planned."

" We can start our search with a bartender at Rousseau's named Cami she thought NIk was hot but I told her if she touched/looked or even thought about him I would rip out her liver."

Kol puts his arm over Caroline's bare shoulders " You and Nik are so alike he told me that he would tear out my liver because I said you look like a tasty little thing."

Caroline looks up at him curiously "When was this?"

" The day mother tried to kill us all and you distracted him and Alaric daggered me."

Caroline remembers the day it was the first time they used her as Klaus distraction.

Xxx

Cami hears someone enter but is busy serving someone a drink. When she turns around and sees Caroline with two other people she doesn't see the man she was with last night she starts talking fast. " I didn't touch him I haven't seen or spoken to him."

Caroline smiles " My compelling worked."

" Come with us."

Cami barely had time to put the rag down when Katherine grabs her by the shirt and drags her outside and throws her against the dumpster. Kol asks "Do you know anything about the supernatural?"

Cami shakes her head no. Kol sighs. " Do you know anything about the factions any leaders like the human leader?"

Cami again shakes her head no Katherine is annoyed with Cami " This girl is useless."

" Ask if she has any family maybe they know there has to be someone in her family they all can't be as clueless as her."

" Why not?"

He compels her again " Do you have any family here?"

Cami shakes her head yes. Both Katherine and Caroline smile. " Finally we are getting somewhere."

" Where is your family?"

" St. Anne church my uncle is the father there he is the only family I have left."

Caroline does not like Cami but can feel for her her mom is the only family she has left. "Let's go."

Xxx

Klaus healed Marcel's guy and Marcel welcomed him into this inner and circle now they are walking down bourbon street with Marcel and his guys. There is a parade going on Klaus steps to the side and calls Caroline. " Caroline I'm standing in one of my favorite places surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you."

Caroline, Kol and Katherine are leaving Rousseau's " Well how about lunch and you can show me the food, music, art and culture where are you it sounds like you are at a parade."

" I'm on bourbon street there is a parade going on in the streets and I would love to have lunch with you. Where are you?"

Caroline looks around they are also on the street. " I'm with Kol and Katherine, Kol is showing us around the quarter and we are trying to figure out Marcel's secret weapon."

Caroline hears klaus growl a little " Hey what's with the growl?"

Klaus knows this is petty of him " I wanted to show you the quarter."

Caroline laughs. " You still can Kol is showing us the bars see you for lunch."

Xxx

Caroline Kol and Katherine enter the church and see a man lighting candles. " Excuse me are you father Kieran?"

"Yes, who are you? the church is closed."

Caroline puts on her best Miss Mystic Falls smile " We were looking for you actually we have some questions."

" What can I do for you?"

Kol goes over and compels him " Tell us everything the witches are planning."

Father Kieran looks Kol in the eyes. " I'm on vervain and I don't know what the witches are planning I'm human and I'm in charge of the human faction."

" I really hate vervain."

Katherine looks over at Kol " Doesn't everyone and there goes that faction idea."

Caroline hears something moving upstairs. " Listen."

Katherine and Kol listen and they hear two heartbeats Kol turns to father Kieran " Who else is here?"

" I don't know I thought I was alone."

" Don't tell anyone that we are here or your blood and your nieces blood will be splattered all over your church."

Xxx

Kol goes up the stairs first since he can't die and Caroline and Katherine follow there's a door at the top of the stairs. Kol opens it and is about to walk in and can't. " Barrier spell."

Katherine and Caroline are on each side of Kol looking into the room. " Is anyone in there we won't hurt you we just want to talk."

A sixteen year old brown haired girl wearing a white dress comes out of the shadows "Who are you?"

Caroline being the nicest of the three of them " I'm Caroline this is Kol and this is Katherine. Who are you?"

" Davina."

" We won't hurt you I promise. Can you invite us in?"

Davina looks at the blonde vampire the only vampire allowed in the room is Marcel. Caroline doesn't know why this girl is up here but she is going to find out. Davina looks at the three they don't seem like they want to hurt her. " Come in."

Caroline, Katherine and Kol enter and look around there's a bed, chair and art supplies. "Thank you are you apart of Sophie Deveraux's coven?"

" I want them dead they are the reason I'm in here hiding."

Kol stands in front of the girls if anything happened to Caroline or Katherine he would get a dagger in his chest or an internal organ removed." Darling calm down, We were just wondering we have a question that maybe you can answer for us."

Davina still angry those witches took everything from her. " I'm not your darling, What is your question?"

Caroline pokes her head out from behind Kol "Darling is just a nickname Kol loves to use, this morning he called Katherine and I sister and we are not his sister."

Katherine is unsure about this witch but they need answers. " Yesterday I over heard the witches and they said something that didn't make sense. So we were wondering if you could tell us what it means?"

Davina unsure about these vampires but this is the first human interaction she has gotten in six months besides Marcel who comes to check on her. " Let me hear it."

Katherine plays the recording " We don't know what they mean by were running out of time?"

Davina looks happy a big smile on her face. " There scared if they don't complete the harvest all their magic will disappear."

Caroline is confused Bonnie never talked about magic with her. " What's a harvest?"

" The elder witches picked my friend and I to perform in the harvest ritual. They said we would provide our families strength and health and we would be forever celebrated as saviors of the community but they just wanted more power. I was rescued before they were done. There running out of time after the harvest comes the reaping if they don't finish the harvest there will be no reaping soon all the witches in the quarter will lose their magic. They killed my friends and their power went into the next girl I'm the only one left."

Katherine putting it all together. " You have the three other girls magic in you."

" Not only theirs but also the ancestors magic I can tell if anyone in the quarter is doing magic."

Its all clicking in Caroline's head. " Your Marcel's secret weapon."

Katherine and Kol look at her with confused looks " Yesterday before went to the cemetery I overheard Marcel and Klaus talking. Every time Klaus brought up the witches Marcel would just say he had it covered he had a secret weapon Davina is Marcel's secret weapon."

" Marcel is my friend."

" Ok but from what I heard it sounds like he is just using your power."

" Your lying Marcel would never use me he rescued me he's keeping me safe."

Davina raises her arms they can feel the air in the room just got cold and the wind is blowing. Caroline quickly says " Davina what do we get out of lying to to you. I'm just telling you what I heard."

Katherine also tries to get Davina to calm down and not kill them. " We are a lot alike before I turned I was a witch so was Kol we can help you. Kol can help you control your magic. Caroline and myself can help you when you just want to be a normal girl and go shopping."

Davina puts her hands down and looks at the vampires. " You want to help me?"

Caroline nods " Yes we can help you and you can help us. We will help you control your magic all you have to do is tell us what Marcel is planning. Does he confine in you?"

Davina nods " I'll help you."

Xxx

Later that afternoon Caroline gets a picture from Klaus saying come and find me. The picture is of a table outside a little cafe. She finds him twenty minutes later sitting at the table. " That was the meanest hide and seek I've ever played."

" I'm sorry my love. I thought you would like to explore before we ate."

Caroline sits across from him " Your an ass."

" We really need to work on your terms of endearment for me."

Caroline smiles innocently at him " You want terms of endearment ok. My loving boyfriend slept with another woman, asked me to move in with him, then found out the other woman was pregnant with his miracle baby. And said loving boyfriend is a mass murder but it's ok because he loves me."

Klaus wants to say she's killed too but doesn't when he sees he annoyance with some anger on his usually bubbly girlfriends face." I see your still a little mad over the situation."

Caroline looking at her menu. " No I have come to terms with the 'situation' I'm mad that being in this town for twenty four hours you send me a picture of a table and a cafe with the caption come and find me. Do you know how many tables and cafes are in this town? A lot. And you know before my little scavenger hunt I found out some things that were crucial to your plan but now I don't know if I'm going to tell you."

Klaus leans forward intrigued "Caroline."

Caroline still not looking at him he reaches over and takes her hand " I'm sorry for sending you on the meanest hide and seek ever. Now please tell me."

Caroline looks over at him " You really mean it."

Klaus nods " I found Marcel's secret weapon and Hayley is not pregnant."

"What's his secret weapon?"

"It's not a what it's a who. About six months ago the witches wanted more power so they did a harvest ritual and Marcel's secret weapon and three other witches were chosen. The elder witch killed the three witches Marcel saved one and is keeping her in an attic her name is Davina Claire she has all the magic of the three harvest girls and the ancestors she can tell if anyone does magic. She has agreed to help us tell us what Marcel is planning."

"So Marcel's secret weapon is a little girl."

"She's a teenager and when we met her she was scared and didn't know how to control her powers."

Klaus is intrigued by Davina. " Why did you say Hayley's not pregnant."

" Katherine heard the witches say her pregnancy is fake."

Klaus is still not happy he now has to live in the same house as Katherine. " My love you still have so much to learn."

With Caroline's confused and some what offended look Klaus elaborates. " You can not trust Katrina, she lies that's what she's known for."

Caroline sighs and puts her fork down she was eating a salad. " But don't you think it's odd that you got Hayley pregnant. I mean you've been alive for a thousand years and have been with probably everything from humans, to vampires, witches to werewolves. And yet you sleep with this particular annoying, bitchy werewolf and you get her pregnant right away."

"Yes I find it weird but we heard a heartbeat from inside Hayley. Witches are impressive but not that impressive they can't pull off a fake pregnancy."

Xxx

After lunch Caroline finds Katherine walking out of Elijah's study " Did you tell him?"

" Yeah he didn't believe me he thought I was just playing him again. I told him I wasn't I was telling the truth he still didn't believe. He couldn't believe the lengths I went to for a good laugh. I lie and scheme to get everything but I have never lied to Elijah and have never intentionally hurt him. He is the only person who still sees me as Katerina Petrova the young woman who was born Into the wrong fate.

Caroline doesn't know much about Katherine but she does like that she is forming a friendship with her. Katherine just opened up to her she doesn't know what to do." Nik didn't believe either. Only Kol believes us that Hayley is a fraud."

Xxx

Later that afternoon Caroline and Katherine are leaning on both sides of one of the doorways in one of living rooms that has yet to be unpacked and still has cloths all over the furniture with their arms crossed over their chest and glaring at the scene in front of them.

Earlier that day Elijah had gone to the cemetery where the witches were keeping Hayley and brought her back to the house she was tired when they arrived so she took a nap but now she is awake and wants to snoop. Elijah is helping her take the cloths off the furniture.

Kol comes up behind them and puts his arms around their shoulders " So I take it my brothers didn't believe you."

Caroline and Katherine look back at the wildest Mikaelson " No they didn't."

They hear Elijah say that Hayley is the most important person in this family because she is carrying the miracle baby. " Boo Elijah I'm hurt you said I'm the most important person in this family."

Elijah looks over at the three in the doorway. " Kol please Hayley has suffered enough without your quips."

Kol rolls his eyes and Elijah turns back to Hayley and tells her he will always protect her he gives her his word. Katherine rolls her eyes. She's heard that one to many times.

Klaus leans in the other doorway. " Well look at this a family gathering my girlfriend, your girlfriend, my bitchy one night stand, her miracle baby, our wild brother, you and me.

Katherine can't stand to be in this house anymore. " You guys are a thousand years old yet your idiots."

Xxx

Caroline and Kol went after Katherine and found her in Rousseau's drinking. They sit on each side of her and pour a glass. " If the witches want us gone, game on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much demily_forbes for the review I loved reading it.


	5. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s graduation the group is heading back to mystic falls but it’s not all hugs and kisses upon their arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals.

Caroline is picking out what to wear that day when her door opens " Klaus towel knock."

" Why your beautiful and it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

Caroline turns towards her boyfriend who is sitting on the edge of her temporary bed. " I love you being in here but what are you doing? Doesn't Hayley need you and Elijah to rub her feet and cater to her every whim."

Klaus smirks and reaches out and pulls Caroline towards him till she's between his legs. " The only person I cater to every whim is you. Now what are you doing today? I saw the glare you were giving at the situation yesterday."

Caroline puts her hands on his shoulders " Why does she have to live with us? I'm sure she was fine living in the cemetery or she could find other werewolves to live with."

" That was Elijah's idea he thinks we should welcome her and this baby in to our family."

" I think I speak for everyone when I say we don't to."

Klaus leans up and pecks her on the lips " You look beautiful when you pout my love. I was thinking we could spend the day together."

" Sorry I can't I'm proving to my stubborn boyfriend that I'm right that the wereslut his brother is letting stay in our home isn't pregnant and is scamming us all."

Klaus watches her go into her closet " How are you going to do that? It's not like you can take her to a doctor and get an ultra sound."

Before Caroline can answer Kol pokes his head in " Ready to go darling?"

Caroline turns towards him " A few more minutes."

Klaus looks between them " Kol's going with you."

" He believes me so does Katherine."

Xxx

Caroline, Katherine and Kol were going to sneak up to the church attic to see their new friend. But saw Marcel leaving the church they hide and when he was gone they vamped up the stairs. " Hello darling."

Davina turns around she was lighting candles with her magic. " Hi."

" What do you feel when witches do magic?"

" I can't describe it but I just get a sense I don't see the witch it takes over my body and I draw the witches face."

Caroline looks over at her " Can you tell if someone is pregnant just by their blood?"

" I guess I have never tried before."

Xxx

Caroline, Katherine and Kol are walking threw the cemetery looking for a witch they can use when they find one. Kol pins him to the side of a crypt. " Who do we have here?"

The witch looks at the three vampires. " Vincent."

Vincent goes to raise his hand out of instinct but then remembers nobody can use magic. " We need a witch can you help us."

" I use magic and I get killed I'm not risking my life for vampires."

" You won't get killed Marcel is no longer in charge we are."

Vincent tries to push Kol off him. " Who exactly are you?"

Katherine looks over at Kol " I'm ashamed of this town for not knowing who we are are." She signals between Kol and her self. " Kol Mikaelson, Katherine Pierce, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline smiles at him " Under our rule you can do magic without getting killed but at the moment we need you to help us."

Vincent is from the tremé coven in New Orleans his family is one of the meanest witches New Orleans has ever seen. He has been shunned from his coven he grew tired of the tensions between the supernatural factions. "I have quit magic."

Kol being the witch expert explains " You can't quit it's like a vampire quitting blood. Doesn't happen you will always feel the pull of magic just like vampires always feel the hunger to feed."

"Fine I do this one thing for you and then you never bother me again."

Caroline nods. " When we call you we need you to do a magical ultrasound on a werewolf who is faking a pregnancy."

Xxx

A few days later they are all in Klaus' Lincoln Navigator when they turn out of the driveway Kol announces from the back that they need to stop at the church. Kol vamps up to the room at the top of the stairs. He sees Davina sleeping. " Darling wake up I got a surprise for you."

Davina rolls over " Kol what are doing here."

Kol smiles at her she's so cute. " I'm breaking you out of here, taking you on a trip pack a bag, get dressed and meet me outside."

Davina rubs her eyes " Kol I can't leave the witches are looking for me and Marcel is protecting me."

Kol sighs and turns around "Darling we talked about this Marcel is only using you for your magic. You need some fun I'm not taking no for an answer so get dressed pack a bag if you forget something we can go to the mall when we get to our destination and meet me outside."

" Kol where are you taking me?"

" It's a surprise but dress nice."

Davina grabs Kol's arms " Kol I need to tell you something. It's really important." When Kol raises his eyebrows and nods Davina continues " Yesterday Marcel came to check up on me like he normally does and he told me that your family is a threat and he wants me to find a way to kill you guys."

" Are you going to find a way to kill us?"

Davina shakes her head " No your my friend my teacher your helping me control my magic."

" Good now how often does Marcel check on you."

Davina picking out a couple dresses " At least two times a day."

After Kol compels a guy to stay in the room and to keep the door shut and when Marcel comes to play a recording of Davina saying she can't come to the door because she's busy painting and doesn't want to be disturbed. Davina in a slip dress puts a couple dresses in a bag and goes downstairs. She sees Kol leaning against a car with his brothers and their girlfriends " What's going on?"

Kol opens the right back door " Get in I will explain but first I would like to introduce you to my brothers Klaus and Elijah."

Caroline is in the passengers seat while Klaus is driving she leans over and honks the horn. " Come on we need to go I'm only graduating once."

Davina looks at Caroline she would of never suspected that Caroline was still in school. " Your graduating?"

Caroline is freaking out she might be late for her graduation. "Yes I'm graduating high school and we're going to be late."

Davina has only known Caroline for a couple days but she has got a sense that Caroline is a control freak. Davina gets in while Klaus tries to calm Caroline down. As soon as the door closes Caroline tells Klaus to drive fast.

Xxx

They arrived two hours before the ceremony before they went to Mystic Falls they went to the mall to buy Davina a dress for the ceremony they buy a navy strapless chiffon and floral printed dress and blue platform heel boots. (Katherine's pick.)

An hour before the ceremony Klaus gets a call from Rebekah saying that Alexander returned and took her and Stefan. Klaus looks at his girlfriend, his brothers and their girlfriends. " Elijah, Kol and I will go rescue Rebekah and Stefan you three go to the high school."

Xxx

" Davina welcome to Mystic Falls high school."

Davina looks around while they're walking to the football field when someone who looks exactly like Katherine and another girl comes running up to them and hug Caroline. " Oh my god Caroline where have you been, you missed so much I turned my humanity back on, Silas is dead, Jeremy is alive."

Elena and Bonnie pull back from Caroline and notice Caroline is with Katherine and another girl they don't know. " Care what's going on why are you with Katherine and who is that?"

Caroline looks between her new friends and her old friends " This is Davina I met her a couple days ago and we are helping her and keeping her safe. Katherine is here because we came to an agreement that we in the same situation plus the only reason we were never friends was because she killed me but we have bigger problems."

Katherine puts her arm around Caroline's shoulders " I'm giving her a crash course in villain 101 which she is acing."

Caroline shoves her " Katherine."

Katherine rolls her eyes " I knew I should of gone with the guys."

Elena and Bonnie look at each other they can't believe Caroline is with Katherine. " Caroline, Katherine is a killer she's tried to kill me. Where have you been?"

" She actually killed me. I have been ruling a kingdom I'm queen of the French quarter."

Katherine clears her throat. " Sorry one of the queens. Katherine rules with me."

Xxx

Klaus, Elijah and Kol find Rebekah in a abandoned parking lot both Stefan and Rebekah are on a boards with explosives underneath. " Please let us go Alexander we don't have what you want."

The brothers are surveying the area " The explosives are connected to six cars if they move this whole parking lot goes up in flames."

Stefan looks over at Rebekah " Rebekah leave me save yourself be happy I know how long you've waited for this day if I die today I can still watch you graduate."

"No I won't leave you were graduating together then going to Europe."

Alexander find Connor's bottle of werewolf venom and stabs Stefan in the arm with it. " Stefan."

" Sweet Rebekah tell me where the cure is or your handsome friend will not make it."

Rebekah looks at Stefan then back at Alexander who used to be her fiancé in the 11th century. " I don't know where the cure is. He is not just my friend he's my boyfriend and I love him more than I ever loved you."

Alexander throws a dagger at Stefan who catches it but moves and the explosives almost go off Rebekah reaches out and grabs his arm " I got you."

Klaus vamps behind Alexander and snaps his neck while Kol and Elijah get Rebekah and Stefan off the boards and vamp away quickly they just miss the explosion.

When they are a safe distance away from the parking lot Klaus bites his wrist and gives his blood to Stefan to get rid of the venom in his system.

Xxx

They make it back to the High school just as the mayor is about to call Caroline's name Katherine and Davina saved them seats.

" Caroline Forbes."

Caroline walks on stage and accepts her diploma. Her mom, the Mikaelsons, Katherine and Davina cheer her on from the crowd. Caroline smiles at them.

The mayor gets to the M's and says " Rebekah Mikaelson."

Rebekah accepts her diploma and her brothers cheer her on from the crowd Rebekah smiles at them.

He gets to the S's and says Stefan Salvatore he accepts his diploma and everyone cheers.

After everyone's name is called Caroline, Rebekah and Stefan find everyone in the crowd Klaus kisses Caroline. " Congratulations my love."

Caroline smiles up at him " Thank you."

Klaus whispers in her ear " I have to take care of something meet me back at the house we'll do something tonight."

Caroline nods and Klaus kisses her cheek.

Xxx

As Klaus is leaving the group of witches Caroline killed come up behind the group and give them all aneurisms on instinct Klaus pulls Caroline into his arms. " Remember us Caroline."

Davina looks at her friends, and the originals she raises her hands and the ghost witches raise in the air Davina snaps her wrists and they witches fall to the ground dead.

Kol looks over at Davina " Darling you are the coolest, prettiest and dangerous witch I know."

Davina doesn't really know how to take that compliment. "Thank you."

They looks up and see Elena, and Bonnie behind the semi dead witches " What is going on why are the witches I killed saving Bonnie here?"

Elena and Bonnie look at each other. " I dropped the veil."

Kol laughs " This should be fun."

Klaus looks at Caroline " We have to get out of here before the twelve angry hybrids I killed decide to pick a fight. The twelve witches tried what's to stop the hybrids."

"Darling you might need to do that spell again."

" We don't know that much about Davina's power. If the hybrids coming looking for us we will will fight them."

Elena and Bonnie are shocked by Caroline saying she will fight and kill someone. " Caroline why are you with the originals? You don't fight or kill."

" I'm evolving I'm still Caroline but I'm trying to be a little more vampire and a little less human. Being outside of Mystic Falls for a couple of days has taught me that you need to be a little bit tough. You can be nice and friendly but sometimes you need to be tough."

Xxx

After the ceremony Klaus finds Damon in the boarding house he snaps his neck then ties him up upside down.

Damon wakes up and looks at Klaus upside down " And just when I thought we got rid of you. Why are you here?"

Klaus holding a bloody knife he was getting bored waiting for Damon to wake up so he started bleeding him out. " I'm getting justice you raped, compelled and abused Caroline."

" You doing this for blondie? We're over that we've moved on. You want justice I should be bleeding you out for killing Elena."

Klaus stabs him in the chest with the knife and twists Damon let's out a groan " You talk more about me killing Elena but you seem to forget that I also turned your brother back into a ripper you talk more about justice for Elena than justice for your brother. You might have moved past it but it's still not right. No matter how twisted and evil you think I am I would never do that to someone."

Xxx

The Mikaelsons, Caroline, Katherine and Davina are spending the night in Mystic Falls at the Mikaelson mansion. Klaus took Caroline out for a romantic dinner to celebrate her graduation after they went dancing with everyone else. Caroline and Klaus are all over each other on the dance floor.

Later that night Caroline decided she does want to sleep with Klaus they are in his bed like they were a couple days ago. She looks up at him " What's wrong?"

Klaus runs his fingers threw her hair " What do you mean?"

" I love you I can tell when something is wrong with you."

Klaus kisses her forehead he loves and hates how well she knows him. " It's something Marcel said yesterday. He's nervous it's bad enough one original returns but three with girlfriends he doesn't know. His crew is getting antsy he told me I had to pick which brother I want to give to him which one I send away his first suggestion was to send you away but I told him I'm not sending you anywhere."

"That's horrible you can give him Kol or Elijah."

" I have to. To take back the city and to keep you safe. I give him Elijah or Kol I gain his trust and disassemble his empire from the inside."

Caroline can't believe what she is hearing. " Nik this is crazy. Trading your brother for trust to just take back a city. What happens if Rebekah comes to New Orleans is Marcel going to want her too?"

Klaus knows this is crazy and he doesn't like it either. " Yes Marcel has wanted Rebekah since he was twelve. They dated in the 1900's but Mikael found us and we thought Marcel died then we met Stefan."

Caroline just realized something " Stefan would Marcel kill Stefan just to get Rebekah all to himself."

Klaus thinking about how he raised Marcel gave him a name but he doesn't know him. " I honestly don't know. I think he would Marcel wants to be king and he wants Rebekah. Nothing is going to stand in his way."

" Nik I'm scared Marcel wants us gone."

Klaus tightens his arms around her bringing her into his chest more " It will be ok. We will make it out of this fight alive. Marcel wants a war over the city that is exactly what we will give him."

Xxx

Klaus hovers over Caroline and leans down and kisses her " I love you, you do know that right?"

" We might be in the middle of a disagreement but I love you too."

Just as they deepen the kiss and Klaus is about to slide in to Caroline's heat they hear Kol from downstairs yell " Nik you might want to get down here."

" I'm going to kill him."

" Before you kill him let's see what he is calling you for."

Both Caroline and Klaus go to the top of the stairs and sees his siblings, Katherine, Stefan and Davina in the foyer. Caroline in Klaus shirt and Klaus in a pair of sweats he just put on. "What we were in the middle of something."

Kol points out the windows on each side of the door. " Now I'm ashamed to say I don't know if dead vampires need to be invited in or not?"

Both blondes look confused and when they look out the window they see Klaus dead hybrids, every vampire the Mikaelsons and Katherine have killed, the twelve witches in the front yard and in front of everyone is Mikael.

"Oh my god there must be over a thousand people out there that want us dead."

Klaus looks down at Caroline " Call Bonnie. Tell her to put the veil back up while we kill them again."

Caroline nods and kisses him " Good luck."

Xxx

Caroline runs up to Klaus room and finds her phone and dials Bonnie's number.

Bonnie is in caves with Jeremy she isn't picking up.

Caroline runs down the stairs to join the fight. When Klaus went outside his first target was Mikael he ripped his heart out and moved onto his hybrids.

Caroline looks around everyone is killing a ghost. She kills a vampire that tried to attack her when everyone disappears. Davina looks around she was using her magic to fight the people attacking them. "What just happened?"

"Bonnie put the veil back up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I making the end notes as a thank you/shout outs. You comment on any story of mine you get a shoutout on the next chapter. 
> 
> Demily_forbes, Charmedfreak3b thank you so much for the kind words I loved reading them.


	6. Proving the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah and Stefan come to town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the originals
> 
> There is smut in this chapter

Six months ago:

Rebekah is in her mansion in Mystic Falls looking at the corsage Stefan gave her earlier that night when she hears music coming from outside her house. She looks out the window and sees Stefan in her front yard with a boom box playing wanted dead or alive By Bon Jovi. " What are you doing?"

" Come out and find out."

Rebekah laughs "Give me a minute."

Rebekah puts her eighties dress back on and goes outside " I thought you would be with Elena."

" Why she broke up with me. She choose my brother I am moving on."

Rebekah looks down at the boom box " So why are you here?"

Stefan moves a piece of Rebekah's hair behind her ear " I'm giving you your dreams. I want you I always wanted you ever since you stole my drink in the twenties. I'm so sorry I was mean to you when you were undaggered I just didn't want to get hurt again. It hurt when I saw you running away in the twenties. So I stayed away from what my heart really wanted you."

Rebekah has tears in her eyes she had never heard someone say that to her before. " I want you too. I only wanted you, but you love Elena I don't want to be your rebound."

Stefan takes her hands in his " Your not a rebound what I feel for you is nothing like I felt for Elena I always felt an emptiness with her but with you there's no emptiness I feel whole."

Xxx

A couple days ago in China:

Rebekah is looking out at the view of their hotel wrapped in a blanket when Stefan comes up behind her and kisses her. " What are you thinking?"

Rebekah leans back into his arms. " How would you feel about going to New Orleans?"

Stefan lays a kisses on her shoulder " Sounds like a perfect way to end the summer."

Xxx

Two months after graduation:

Blood spatters the windows as vampires die.

Xxx

" Niklaus, where are you? Get out here and tell me what you did with Elijah."

" Move it werewolf."

Kol comes down the stairs while Katherine comes in the front door while Rebekah and Stefan stand in the foyer. Rebekah looks up and sees Hayley " You our luggage is in the car get them."

Kol and Katherine smirks. Stefan notices Katherine behind him " Katherine your still alive, you've been living with Klaus for two months and he hasn't killed you yet."

" No but I haven't been in the house that long for the last two months. As I have been scouring the city for Elijah and haven't found him. I just feel like being watched, I even snuck into Marcel's house and looked around nothing.

Rebekah looks up at her brother. " Where's is Niklaus?"

" In the backyard fighting with Caroline."

Xxx

Rebekah and Stefan go out Into the backyard and see Caroline in a sports bra and Capri yoga pants go to punch Klaus but he blocks her and knocks her on her back. " Your teaching Caroline how to fight."

Both blondes look over " Yes she needs to know if we are to take back the city."

Klaus phone rings and Caroline, Rebekah and Stefan go inside. After the call Klaus finds them in the living room talking. " Sister is there something you wish to tell me?"

" Where's Elijah?"

Klaus shakes his head " How about why Marcel just called and told me six of his men were just killed in a bar outside the quarter."

" They were very rude to us and all we wanted was drink."

" Well because of you I have to once again have clean up your mess."

" Why do you automatically assume it was me it could of been Stefan who killed them or Katherine."

Klaus looks over at Stefan sitting next to his sister " Yes Stefan, you haven't grown tired of my sister yet."

When all the ghost were in Mystic Falls his best friend Lexi told him to be happy. He's happy with Rebekah. " No, I don't think I ever will, she keeps me on the edge of my toes.

Xxx

Katherine is walking around the city looking for Elijah again when she feels eyes on her. She stops and looks around and pins a brown haired woman to the side of a building " Why are you following me?"

The woman looks at her. " You killed my mother."

" And you want revenge so you turned yourself into a vampire and went after the woman who killed your mom but here's the thing I've killed a lot of people your going to have be more specific."

" My name is Nadia Petrova daughter of Katerina Petrova."

Katherine releases her grip and Nadia rubs her throat. " My daughter was taken away the moment she was born I doubt you are her."

Katherine goes to walk away when Nadia calls out to her." I know your looking for Elijah, and that you crave a family don't you want to know your daughter."

Xxx

While Klaus is off with Marcel, Rebekah is showing the city to Stefan, Caroline decides to get some of Hayley's blood so she can get Davina to test it. Caroline finds her in the library reading. " I have to give you props I didn't think you would stay after Elijah went missing nobody likes you here."

Hayley looks up from Elijah's journal. " If we're giving out props I have to give you some I really thought after you found out about my baby you would be gone."

" I don't abandon my friends or my boyfriend there's nothing you can do to make me leave them."

Caroline goes to leave when Hayley calls after her " You must really feel terrible I can give Klaus the one thing you can't a fresh start a family."

Caroline turns around in the doorway " I would if he wanted this."

Xxx

Katherine wanted answers from Nadia they are sitting at a table at Rousseau's. " Where were you in 1498?"

" I was eight."

" I came back to Bulgaria looking for you I searched every house."

Nadia is shocked " You came looking for me? You cared about being me."

Katherine nods she never thought she would see her daughter again. " I did. Everyday I have thought about you, your grandfather took you out of your grandmothers arms wouldn't even let me hold you I was yelling to let me hold you he left the room with you and banished me from Bulgaria."

Nadia always thought her mother never loved her. She wanted to find her mother and ask why she gave her away but she learned that her mother didn't give her away her mother never wanted to give her away.

Xxx

" When you invited me to New Orleans I didn't think we would be searching for anyone."

Stefan and Rebekah are walking down bourbon street. " We will have our fun but first we have to find Elijah."

"So what side are you on the baby scandal. We haven't talked about it but when you found out I knew you were a little disappointed."

Rebekah looks over at Stefan she's happy he's here with her, that he left his life in Mystic Falls and decided to join her here. " All my life I've wanted to be loved have a family. All the boyfriends I've had over the course of my long life never truly loved me given a choice they would choose power over me. Yes I was disappointed when I found out that Klaus had got that wolf pregnant but when Kol told me it was a hoax I felt a little relieved that if I can't have children why can my brother but turns out it was all fake."

" Rebekah I want you to know that in the twenties if Klaus wouldn't have compelled me to forget about you and our relationship I would of ran with you I loved you then and I love you now. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not choosing power or anything over you."

Rebekah kisses him " I love you too."

Xxx

Caroline comes Into the kitchen and Kol's getting some blood. Caroline slumps down at the island. Kol turns around and looks at her " What's wrong been too long since you and my brother been together In a bit of a slump."

Caroline looks up at him he's just about to drink some blood out of a glass she vamp speeds and takes the glass from him. "No and even if we were why would I discuss it with you."

Kol shrugs and sits next to his friend and takes his glass back. " I can't get Hayley's blood. We need it to give to Davina so she can see if there's any spells going on."

" Really follow me watch a pro."

Xxx

Kol and Caroline find Hayley still in the library. " I see your reading Elijah's journal what century is this one."

Hayley looks up at them. " 1359."

" Ive only been out of my coffin for a couple of years so I need your help I have a theory who is stronger a pregnant werewolf or an original vampire. Let's have a arm wrestle to see who is stronger."

Both Caroline and Hayley look at Kol Caroline whispers " Seriously."

Both Kol and Hayley put their arms up as they are battling Kol's nails are going into Hayley's hand drawing blood. Hayley pulls her hand away when she sees blood coming out of her hand.

Kol looks down at her hand " Well I guess I have my answer."

Xxx

Kol and Caroline vamp to Davina's Kol holds out his hand with Hayley's blood on it " It's Hayley's blood."

Davina holds Kol's bloody hand and silently chants. " There is a spell going on but I can't tell what. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

As Caroline is leaving the church she makes a call " Vincent I think it's time I'll pick you up at the cemetery."

Xxx

Rebekah and Stefan are watching from the top of a building Klaus and Marcel put a new vampire in a car. " Wait by the car I need to have a word with Marcel."

" I've already lost one girlfriend to my brother, I'm not losing you to another vampire."

Rebekah caress his face " You aren't going to lose me again Stefan. If he even tries anything I'll kick his ass."

Rebekah kisses him. " That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you, you aren't afraid to fight or get a little dirty."

Stefan disappears and Marcel appears in front of Rebekah. " Rebekah Mikaelson, and just when I thought this town couldn't handle another Mikaelson. Last time I saw you the town was on fire and you were running from your father."

"Marcel I thought you were dead. If I would of stayed I would of been dead too."

" You never looked or came back when everything was over."

Rebekah looks down at her car Stefan's leaning against it probably listening " I never came back because it was too hard and I moved on forgot all about you. It must really hurt I moved on from you Klaus replaced you as his protégé too."

Marcel moves in closer to her " Why are you here?"

" Elijah, has gone missing have you seen him."

"No can't say that I have."

Rebekah goes to turn to leave when Marcel calls after her " I heard you have a boyfriend tell him if he so much as touches you I'll put him in my dungeon for touching what is mine."

Rebekah turns around but Marcel is gone. She vamps down to her car " So what did he have to say."

" We have a problem. Marcel knows where Elijah is but he also wants you gone. He doesn't like that I moved on from him. He told me if you touch me he will put you in his dungeon for touching what is his."

Xxx

Caroline pulls up to the cemetery and opens the passengers door " Get in we have witches and a werewolf to expose."

Vincent gets in the car but he is still a little hesitant about his part in this. " You know I can't do magic without Marcel finding out and killing me."

" Don't you remember what we told you we run this town. You can do magic with out getting killed."

They pull up to the mansion and Caroline tells him to wait outside. She goes in and Hayley is still reading but she now has a bandage on her hand. " I feel really bad about what Kol did and I know you want what's best for the baby so how about we do an ultrasound you know check up on see if it's ok."

" Why are you helping me. We hate each other."

" Yes but unlike you I care about the people who live in this house."

Hayley nods " Ok for the baby."

Caroline fake smiles " Great let me go get the witch he can tell if your having a girl or a boy."

Caroline brings in Vincent who has Hayley lay on the island in the kitchen he has a crystal on a chain he's holding above her stomach. " I think it's a girl."

Hayley smiles.

Xxx

Caroline takes Vincent Into the living room " Ok what's going on."

" She's not pregnant, there's a spell placed on her to make it look like she's pregnant."

Caroline smiles " Now can you say that again but into my phone."

Vincent looks confused and Caroline explains " I'm going to 'accidentally' call my boyfriend who will listen on the other end while you tell me that again."

Caroline calls Klaus who excuses himself from drinking and watching Marcel flirt with Cami " Hello love what can I do for you."

" Hayley's not pregnant there's a spell placed on her to make her look like she pregnant."

Klaus looks over at Marcel. " I have to go."

Before Klaus leaves Marcel tells him " Get your sister under control no more killing my men."

" I'd have a better shot at having a civil conversation with Mikael."

Xxx

"Caroline, where are you?"

Klaus finds his lovely girlfriend in his studio looking at his paintings " What are you doing my love?"

" Just looking you should hang these up there too beautiful just to sit in here."

Klaus smiles at the compliment. " I got a strange phone call recently my phone rang the caller id said Caroline Forbes I answer and it's a mans voice saying Hayley is not pregnant, there's a spell on her that makes her look pregnant. You wouldn't know anything about this would you?"

Caroline feigns innocent " I must of accidentally called you when Vincent was telling me the results of Hayley's baby appointment."

" What has been going on since I left?"

"What do you mean I've been here taking care of the most bitchy person I know all day."

Klaus vamps them over to the wall Caroline's back hits the wall and Klaus leans into her, Caroline breaths deeply he kisses her neck then whispers in her ear. " Have you been a bad girl my love."

Caroline shakes her head. Klaus lifts her legs ups and she wraps them around his waist. " I think you have tell me what have you been up too."

"This isn't fair your seducing me."

Caroline can feel his cock under her ass. She can't help it but it is making her wet that is one of the things she loves and hates about Klaus that he can make her so horny and so annoyed at the same time. " I'm simply just asking my love what she's has been up to."

Caroline starts moving her shorts covered ass on his jeans covered ass " Well now who's not playing fair."

She puts her arms around his neck and kisses him " I learned from the best, if I have to tell you what I've been up to you. You have to do the same."

Klaus nods while nibbling at her earlobe. " You go first"

" Why do I have to go first?"

Caroline leans her forehead against his " Because my sexy hybrid you started seducing me first."

" I have been trying to keep up appearances with Marcel who still thinks we're just visiting the town."

Klaus leans in and kisses her " Your turn my beautiful queen."

Caroline blushes that's the first time she's been called queen. " I've been trying to prove Hayley's not pregnant and Sophie is playing us. You heard the witch today do you believe now?"

Klaus heard it with his own ears. He never wanted the child and he cant believe he listened to the witches and Hayley over Caroline. " Forgive me my love."

Caroline smiles down at him " Not until you say it."

" You were right I should of believed you. Hayley's not pregnant the witches fooled me."

Caroline lifts his chin and kisses him. " Thank you."

Xxx

Klaus goes to leave his studio when Caroline stops him." And where do you think your going?"

" To kill Hayley and the witches."

" We have made each other very horny I can tell you have an erection and I'm wet. So would you rather kill Hayley and the witches with an erection without me or would you want to make love to me then both of us can kill them together."

Klaus smiles down at her Caroline takes her shorts and thong off. She pins him to the wall and wraps her legs his waist, her slit rubbing up against his jeans.

She reaches down between them and unbuckles his belt and jeans she pushes his jeans down until there around his ankles he steps out of them. Klaus rips Caroline's tank top off she rips his shirt too.

Klaus slides one of Caroline's fingers up her slit when he brings it back up its covered in her juices " Your soaked sweetheart."

Caroline leans in " And it's all from and for you."

Klaus sucks her finger. While she slides down on to his big thick cock both moaning at the sensations of being together again. Klaus thrusts his hips up Caroline rolls hers.

Caroline passionately kisses him she hated that they were on opposite sides of this agreement. Klaus kisses her back with just as much fervor that she is kissing him with. He doesn't want to fight with her or argue he wants her to be safe and with him.

Caroline reaches down and squeezes his ass as she's kisses his neck. Klaus smiles into her neck and thrusts his hips. Caroline can feel herself beginning to let go but wants to hold on a little bit longer.

Klaus can tell she's almost there he rescues down and starts rubbing her clit. Caroline reaches behind him and holds the wall as she explodes all over his cock. Her nails leaving little holes in the wall. A couple more thrusts from Klaus and he empties in her.

Caroline lays her forehead on his " I love you."

" I love you too."

Xxx

"Where's Klaus?"

Rebekah and Stefan met up with Kol who was coming out of the church they all return to the mansion to see their brother who is no where to be found. Hayley comes out of the den " He's having the loudest sex I've ever heard they've been like this for an hour."

"Are you jealous our brother wasn't this loud or have this many rounds with you?"

Hayley glares at Kol "No I just wish they respected that other people live here too. I'm pregnant I need sleep for the baby."

All three vampires roll their eyes.

After a couple more rounds on the couch, the floor, in the shower, the counter In front of the sink Klaus and Caroline are finally ready.

"Sister I'm glad your here I need you and Stefan to collect the bodies from your little killing spree."

Rebekah has learned that sometimes it's better to just go along with her brothers requests then to question them.

Xxx

Sophie is in front of her sister and her nieces tombstone when she is pinned to the tombstone by Klaus " You've been lying to me."

" What no I haven't. We want the same thing Marcel not in power. "

" Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

Sophie doesn't know what's come over him. She thought he was on board with the story that Hayley was pregnant with his child. " Hayley, your child would die."

"You can't kill someone that never existed. Did you really think you could control me."

Sophie is scared she doesn't know what's going to happen. " You heard the heartbeat your baby is real."

" Caroline did you find her."

Caroline comes out of a tomb with a pregnant woman " Hayley isn't pregnant this witch is."

" Both of them are pregnant."

Caroline plays the recording. They see Sophie's face go from she thinks she has the upper hand to oh no.

Xxx

Klaus throws Sophie to the driveway in front of their house. As Rebekah is throwing the last guy she killed on top of a pile. " My love go get Hayley."

Caroline smiles she's been waiting for this since she met Hayley in Mystic Falls she vamps into the house and grabs Hayley and vamps out and tosses her next to Sophie. Klaus stands in front of the two women as Kol drains a body. " Now you two have plotted a scheme to make me your puppet. I'm not ok with that. Now one of you or both is going to end up on this pile."

Kol throws his victim on the pile of dead people. " Klaus I'm carrying your child were having a girl."

"They know Hayley."

Hayley's tone and body language change from pretending to be pregnant to in charge. " Congratulations you found out I thought you would be fooled much longer. Your not going to kill us you need us Sophie can help with the witches and I can help with the wolves."

Caroline is sick of hearing Hayley's voice for the last two months she hadn't shut up about what a handsome protective man Elijah is and how great Klaus was in bed. Kol had to hold back Katherine and Caroline from killing her more than once he would whispered in both their ears it's not time yet. " May I?"

Klaus nods and Caroline reaches inside Hayley's chest and pulls out her heart. Katherine was coming up the driveway with Nadia when she saw Hayley's death. " Finally someone killed her I'm guessing by this display Klaus finally saw the error of his ways and listened to you. "

Caroline throws Hayley's heart and body on the pile. "Yes and that was oddly satisfying."

Sophie is trying to back away from Klaus he grabs her and pulls he up. " Now what are we going to do with you."

" I'm the only witch who's going to help you and your friends."

Klaus reaches inside her chest and squeezes her heart " With one flick of my wrist you will be dead now why did you want me here."

Sophie has no choice she has to tell the truth or die. " Six months ago the witches held a harvest ritual."

Kol cuts her off " We know all about the harvest ritual get to your point."

Sophie looks at him surprised. " How do you know about the harvest?"

" A witch named Davina Claire."

Sophie looks stunned " You found Davina where is she?"

Kol smirks " I'm not telling you. So tell us something useful or join the pile."

" My niece was one of the harvest girls she was killed Davina is the only one who can bring her back I have spent the last six months trying to find her so we can finish the harvest and I can get my niece back. Marcel hid her I called you here to get rid of Marcel and to help me find Davina so I can get my niece back."

Klaus drops Sophie " We're doing things my way."

Xxx

" Nik what are we going to do about Marcel he hates us and wants Stefan dead."

Klaus dosing the bodies in gasoline. " Marcel thinks that we pose a threat to this town, he thinks he's king and that this town is his playground. Let's show him that this is our town, we're not here to play were here to conquer. I gave Elijah to Marcel. Since the moment Marcel found out I was here he hasn't trusted me and didn't like that I brought Caroline with me, or that Elijah and Kol came and he certainly doesn't like that Rebekah is dating Stefan. Marcel wanted proof that he could trust me he suggested that I get rid of Caroline or give him a brother I told him I wouldn't get rid of Caroline. I gave him Elijah so he would trust me and I could start destroying him from the inside.

Klaus takes out a lighter and tosses it on the pile. The pile goes up in flames. Klaus turns back to the group "We're finding Elijah tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos bookmarks and reviews.


	7. Do you remember her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the originals

" Kol get Davina we need a locator spell."

Klaus notices someone new standing next to Katherine." Katerina who is that?"

" My daughter Nadia."

Klaus looks between Nadia and Katherine. " Katerina not only did I kill your family how did I not know you had a daughter."

" I had her before I met you. You will not harm her our feud is between us."

Klaus watches at Katherine goes into protective mode. " I have more important things to deal with your vampire daughter."

Xxx

"Hello Darling."

Davina was drawing the Mikaelson mansion in Mystic Falls when Kol came up. " Hi."

" We need your help."

Both Kol and Davina hear footsteps on the stairs. Marcel comes into the room " Good news I'm moving you out of here."

Davina hasn't told Marcel she knows and is helping the Mikaelsons or that one is here with her. Davina covers her painting with another painting. " Really."

" Yeah we don't want the witches finding you. I'll move you out later tonight But before I do I brought you a present." Marcel pulls out a Vile of blood " It's Elijah's blood how are you doing on finding a way to kill them."

Davina looks over at Kol who is hiding. " It's hard they're powerful and old."

" Your more powerful then them pack up anything you need I'll be back."

Marcel leaves and Kol comes out of the shadows. " Darling you can't let him move you. But you do deserve better than this attic. If you stop Marcel from moving you I will find you a new place to live."

Davina smiles at him. After there little trip to Mystic Falls it really opened her eyes that Marcel is using her for his own gain without her he would have no leverage with the witches. She wants to be safe not be used as leverage. " What did you need help with?"

Kol motions to the blood " My brother is missing we need a locator spell or do you know where Marcel is hiding him."

Davina shakes her head " No he just told me I had to find a way to kill you guys and gave me this vile."

" Grab your cloak love we're going on another little field trip."

When they went to Mystic Falls Kol bought her a black cloak so they could sneak her out of the church with out anyone seeing her.

Xxx

Davina is at dinning room table with a map of New Orleans Kol bites his wrist and holds it over the map a couple drops of his blood drop onto the map.

Davina starts chanting but Kol's blood goes in two different directions. Some of the blood stops at the church but the other half of the blood stops at the dowager Fauline cottage.

Caroline looks down at the map then up at Klaus " How can Elijah be in two place at once if he's in a coffin?"

Klaus is trying to figure that out in his head but can't it's not possible. " He can't but we have to look in both places we have to split up. Caroline, myself, Kol and Davina will check the dowager Fauline cottage. Rebekah, Stefan, Katerina and Nadia will check the church."

" Great plan Nik one flaw you remember Christmas 1914 you had a witch manipulate the boundary spell my witch put on the cottage so instead of nobody getting in nobody can get out."

" I knew that name sounded familiar. You know little brother I wouldn't of had to manipulate the boundary spell if you hadn't killed the owner of the house and stole her diamond. Plus we are bring Davina who is the most powerful witch we know."

Before they split up Kol pulls Rebekah to the side " Sister if you see Marcel at the church distract him he can't know Davina is with us."

Rebekah nods.

Xxx

Rebekah, Stefan, Katherine and Nadia arrive at the church " Search everywhere."

Katherine, Nadia and Stefan go off in different directions and while Rebekah is looking through the church Marcel comes in " Rebekah Mikaelson two times in one day must be my lucky day. What are you doing here I thought originals couldn't step into churches without catching on fire."

Rebekah remembers Kol's warning and is buying Katherine, Nadia and Stefan time to look for Elijah. " Every hundred years I like to confess makes me feel better. You know being king can get pretty lonely don't you want a queen who can keep up with you."

" I have my eyes on a potential queen."

"Marcel Gerald you have come a long way from the little boy I saw being whipped. In the process you stole my heart. I almost didn't come back here too many painful memories of our love but when I saw you earlier today all those feelings came back. Don't tell me you haven't thought of me in the past hundred years?"

Marcel leans in to whisper in her ear " I never stopped but I can't rule and pine after a girl who left me to die so I shut down those feelings and moved on."

" The girl you really want is standing right in front of you what are you going to do."

Stefan was searching the basement while Katherine and Nadia searched the upstairs and Davina's room. Stefan opened a door and inside is Elijah's coffin. He texted the others.

Marcel pins Rebekah to one of the pillars in the church and kisses her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees them holding Elijah's coffin she motions with her hand and they vamp out with the coffin. Rebekah breaks the kiss. Marcel leans in " My place later tonight."

Xxx

"Why did you have a witch manipulate another witches spell on this cottage were going to?"

Klaus looks down at Caroline's curious expression. " A hundred years ago I ruled this city Marcel was my right hand man."

Caroline cuts him off " I know this and now you want to take back the city just tell me why you manipulated the spell stop stalling."

Klaus smiles down at her and kisses her on the forehead she is the only one who can call him out on things and still live. " The mayor came to me very distressed and told me there has been a number of thefts in the city so I put Marcel on it and he had an theory so we followed our suspect and found him coming out of this cottage."

Kol in front of them turns around and starts waking backwards "Can I get that diamond back I think it would help Davina's power maybe harness it so she can learn to control her power."

"No."

" I will go destroy your room and with Caroline now moving back into your room I don't think she would enjoy me going through her personal items looking for my diamond."

Xxx

Rebekah leaves and Stefan is outside the church " Rebekah."

" Let me explain he kissed me. When I saw him come in I knew he needed to be distracted and he still loves me. It worked we got Elijah."

Stefan was hurt when he saw them kissing it hurt more seeing Rebekah and Marcel kissing then any of the betrayals Elena and Damon have put him through." I will fight for you. I'd do anything for you Rebekah."

Rebekah saw Stefan's face when he saw them she hated that she was hurting him he is the last person she wants to hurt. Rebekah smiles and takes his hand and entwines her fingers with his. "You don't need to fight for me Stefan I'm already yours."

Rebekah goes to lean in to kiss him but Stefan stops her " Take a shower first you smell like Marcel."

Rebekah playfully pushes him " Stefan."

Xxx

They come to this fenced in mansion " You know when you said cottage I was thinking small simple house not a mansion."

While Davina is trying to break the spell Caroline turns to Kol " So you murder the dowager Fauline and steal her diamond. I know you Mikaelsons love a good murder by why did you steal the diamond that seems like something Rebekah would do."

" I couldn't get in the house to steal the diamond if she was alive and I stole it as a gift for my witches. They never never left this house."

"Brother do you have any idea why your blood would of lead us here."

Kol shakes his head " No all our siblings are either awake or dead including our parents. Unless the last time you killed our parents you put their bodies in this house."

" I left Mikael in front of the Lockwood's burning and Esther I have in a coffin in our basement."

Caroline did not know this." What you have your mother in a coffin in our basement I know you like to place family member in coffins but seriously your mother is insane and has tried to kill you all and tried to take away vampirism from everyone. Why is she in our basement?"

Klaus puts his hands on Caroline's shoulders to try to calm her " relax my love she's very much dead. After the 20's decade dance when the boundary spell was broken and everyone rushed off to once again save Elena but instead everyone mourned Alaric. I was in my mansion pulling the dagger out of Rebekah. I saw Esther in her coffin I had the last word she thought she could beat me she will never destroy me."

Caroline caress his chin " Your insane."

" You knew what you were getting into."

"Yes I did but I didn't think you would keep your dead mother in a coffin in your basement."

Kol yells to them from the porch of the house " Come on you two love birds you can talk about how insane my brother is after we figure out why my blood let us here."

Klaus and Caroline were so wrapped up in their conversation they didn't realize Davina had opened the gate and both her and Kol were on the porch. " Darling if you will."

Davina moves her hands and the doors open. " I do love a powerful woman."

Xxx

They get Elijah home and Katherine gets him out of his coffin and on to their bed. Rebekah pulls the dagger out. They wait a couple minutes for the color to come back to Elijah's body his fingers start to move then he opens his eyes. The first thing he sees is Katherine sitting next to him " Katerina your still here."

Katherine smiles at him. " When you ask me to come here with you I told my myself I was done running. Over the last five hundred years I've ran from you, Klaus, lies I've told, and from myself. I'm done running I want to find out who I am. I want to do that with you Elijah I love you."

Elijah sits up in bed and kisses her " I love you too Katerina."

Xxx

The vampires and one witch enter the house a couple witches with two scars on there face surround them. Caroline looks up to klaus "What do we do now?"

Klaus looks down at her and smiles " Search the house kill anyone who get in your way."

Klaus and Caroline are searching the downstairs while Kol and Davina go up the stairs.

One of the people with the scars on their face give Caroline an aneurysm as she's looking around and tries to give klaus one but he fights it and rips her heart out.

Caroline is looking in one room while klaus is looking in another a group of witches surround klaus and actually are able to give him an aneurysm.

Caroline hears his yell and vamps into the room and kills the witches. She helps him up and he kisses her " thank you my love."

Caroline nods " let's hope Kol and Davina are having better luck then us."

Xxx

Before they went upstairs Davina notices a old photo on the wall of a young woman with blonde curly hair. With the name Mary Alice claire written under it. " Kol look it's my ancestor I didn't know she was in here."

Kol looks at Mary Alice's photo " I was there the night it happened she was innocent she didn't belong here. She worked with me as one of my witches. I told her and her friend Astrid to clean up and meet me at the cemetery when I came out of the house Marcel and Klaus caught me and Klaus had his witch seal them in here."

Upstairs Kol and Davina are having the same luck they've killed a couple witches. Searched a couple rooms " Kol we haven't searched this room yet."

Davina points to a door at the end of the hallway. It has no door knob only a keyhole " Stand back darling."

Kol kicks the door open, the room is incredibly dusty in the middle of room is a wooden coffin with a clear lid but from dust and age it's foggy they can make out there is a woman in the coffin. " Kol don't take me on any more field trips."

Kol laughs and tries to look in the coffin " It's not Elijah but I think I know her."

He yells from the room " We found something."

Xxx

After Elijah changes his suit he and Katherine go downstairs after Rebekah hugs him and he says hi to Stefan he notices Nadia. " Who are you?"

Nadia smiles she can see by just looking at them how much her mom loves him and How much he loves her. " Nadia Petrova."

Elijah looks back at Katherine who nods " My daughter. I had her before I met you."

Elijah nods and looks around " Speaking of daughters where is Hayley?"

Everyone looks away. " Katerina, Rebekah where is Hayley?"

Katherine and Rebekah share a look. Katherine speaks up. " Elijah she's dead. She was never pregnant the witches were using us to find Davina so they could finish the harvest ritual so Sophie can get her niece Monique back. Also the witches were trying to get rid of Caroline, myself and Kol because they only wanted you and Klaus."

Xxx

Klaus and Caroline vamp up the stairs and kill a couple more witches trying to harm them. They look at the coffin Klaus tries to clean it with his hand so get can see inside " Doesn't she look familiar Nik?"

Klaus nods. Caroline speaks " Look at the dust not only on this coffin but around this room it has been here for a long time."

Klaus bends down to try to get a better look inside "Let's take her home and open it up maybe Rebekah knows her. Did you find Elijah?"

" No only her."

Xxx

Caroline and Klaus carry the coffin to the house while Kol takes Davina back to the attic. " Have you upgraded our coffins to now a really dusty glass top."

As Klaus and Caroline put the coffin down Caroline looks over at Rebekah " There's someone in there that both Klaus and Kol think they know but aren't sure so we're going to open it up and see if you know."

" I'm an original I love to feed and kill but I don't like looking at dead bodies."

"Sister did you find Elijah?"

Rebekah nods and Elijah, Katherine and Nadia enter " Niklaus I hear it was you who issued my rescue after you imprisoned me in my coffin. "

"I love the first conversation after a undaggering."

Caroline and Stefan have been trying to get the lid off the coffin but having no luck and Katherine refuses to help because she doesn't want to mess up her nails. " We could use some of that original strength to get this coffin open."

Caroline and Stefan move while Klaus, Elijah and Kol try to open it." It must have the same spell that Esther's coffin had on it."

Caroline looks around the room " To get Esther's coffin open we needed two witches from the line of witches that cast the spell Ayana cast the spell Bonnie and her mom were able to undo the spell except to cut off Esther's link to the Bennett bloodline Damon turned Bonnie's mom. We don't know who cast this spell."

"Exactly my love without knowing who cast the spell or who is in there we are at an end."

Caroline looks over at Katherine and Kol " Do you think Vincent could help?"

They smile " Vincent why didn't we think of him earlier."

Everyone else looks curious " My love who is Vincent."

Caroline smiles up at him she's proud of what she has done yo help the family. " When we were trying to prove Hayley wasn't pregnant we found a witch in the cemetery named Vincent he told us he's quitting magic because he doesn't want to get killed. We told him we rule the city and he can do magic anytime he wants without getting killed all he has to do is a simple magical ultrasound on a lying wereslut."

Klaus is proud of all the things Caroline has done without him she has really grown into her own here. " Call Vincent."

Xxx

Davina just got back to the attic and hid her cloak when Marcel comes in " Ready to get out of here."

Davina trusts Kol completely but she still has to pretend to be Marcel's witch. " Yes."

Marcel picks up her empty suitcase and when they get downstairs Davina stops in front of the alter Marcel looks back at her " What's wrong?"

The church starts shaking Davina's body tenses up. " Somethings wrong take me back upstairs."

Davina passes out and Marcel catches her and brings her upstairs and tucks her in bed.

After he leaves Davina opens her eyes finds her cloak in her closet and pulls out her phone that Kol bought her and texts him " I'm still in the attic Marcel didn't move me."

Xxx

After Caroline convinced Vincent to come back to the house Caroline needed something to do so she found the cleaning products she bought after they got back from Mystic Falls and is trying to get some of the dust off the coffin so they can see who is inside.

Everyone left and is doing there own thing Klaus went to find Caroline and sees her cleaning the coffin. " My love why are you cleaning the coffin?"

Caroline looks back at him with rubber gloves on. " I'm stress cleaning."

Klaus raises his eyebrows and sits next to her on the floor " Why?"

" Marcel and the witches wants us all dead. Except Marcel wants Rebekah all to himself. He even had you give him one of your brothers. He's using Davina who at any moment he could figure out we know her and she's loyal to us not him. We don't know who this is and the coffin won't open."

Klaus takes off Caroline's gloves and pulls her into his arms and runs her back " My love we will defeat the witches and Marcel. I always get what I want."

Caroline looks up at him " Really."

"Yes I wanted my werewolf side unleashed and I did, I wanted Mikael dead so I killed him, I told Elijah I would reunite our family and I did, I wanted you since the moment I saw you in Alarics body and here you are in my arms, living with me and in love with me."

" You fell for me when you were possessing Alaric?"

" Yes."

Caroline kisses him " Thank you for not doing anything until you were in you body. It would be really gross if Alaric started hitting on me."

Xxx

Caroline did manage to get some of the glass clean they can see her head she's blonde wearing a black dress holding a blue and silver necklace. " So anybody know who she is?"

Kol looks down at her " bekah wasn't she my date to the Christmas party in 1914. Also the night Klaus daggered me and kept me daggered for the next century."

Klaus rolls his eyes and Caroline speaks " Ok Rebekah do you remember her and Kol one day we will have a Mikaelson family therapy session and discuss all your daggering and the weird functions of this family."

The Mikaelsons all look at Caroline " Seriously am I the only one who thinks its weird that everytime Klaus gets annoyed with a sibling he daggered you. Or how at one point or another you've all tried to kill each other. But at the same time you would kill for each other. I'm saying this because I love you guys obviously Klaus more."

Klaus gives her a hug "We are a thousand we've lived this way forever so we're not going to changed. I'm glad you love me more than my siblings."

Rebekah had been looking at the girl in the coffin during Caroline unprecedented speech. " I remember her I told her she could do so much better than Kol."

Xxx

Vincent is let in and sees the coffin " Who is that."

" We have no idea can you open it."

Vincent tries a couple spells but nothing works. " I'm sorry but it won't open its been sealed by a powerful spell."

Vincent leaves and Katherine turns to everyone " Now what we have a girl in a coffin you guys remember from 1914 she looks like she hasn't aged a day. "

"Who ever sealed the coffin could of also stopped her aging."

Xxx

Rebekah comes out of the bathroom in just a towel and sees Stefan laying on the bed. " I showered can I kiss you now."

Stefan grabs her by the hand and drags her to the bed. Rebekah smiles when he pins her underneath him without her towel. Rebekah caress his face when she leans up to kiss him and undo his belt he pushes her back down and kisses her.

Xxx

Katherine is happy Elijah is back she still slept in their bed every night but it felt different because he wasn't there. So tonight's she's going to show him just he much she missed him. " I've missed you but before I show you much you need to apologize."

Elijah was reading he looks up and is in shock. Standing in the doorway of their closet Katherine in one of his ties and heels. " I’m sorry for not believing you Katerina next I will."

Katherine smiles at him and walks over to him really slowly and moves her hips more when she walks to tease him. When she gets over to him he rips his tie off her and she rips his pants off and straddled him.

Xxx

Caroline is in bed with Klaus he's drawing and she's curled up into his side " I'm sorry about my little outburst today it's just sometimes I just can't stop talking. I know that if anyone else said that they would be dead. I really love being a part of this family and I love that all your siblings have accepted me as a member and I feel like I've screwed it up."

Klaus puts his notepad aside and looks down at her. " I love your ramblings but you are right that was not the best way to go about the situation and if anyone else would of said that they would be dead. This family needs someone like you Caroline."

Caroline leans up and kisses him " I love you."

" I love you too."

Xxx

The coffin in the parlor opens and feet touch the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you demily_forbes for leaving a review on the last chapter I replied to it on the last chapter.


	8. Lost family and parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the originals

Caroline comes out of the kitchen with a mug of blood she goes past the living room and hears noises she pops her head in the room and screams. She drops her mug when she sees someone sitting in front of the tv watching cartoons.

Klaus woke up and put his arm on Caroline's side of the bed to kiss her and she wasn't there. He's looking around the room when he hears a scream and glass brake. Everyone heard and vamps downstairs and sees Caroline in the doorway. " What's wrong my love?"

Caroline points to the blonde girl in a black dress staring at them. Klaus looks over at the empty coffin then back at the girl. " Your the girl in the coffin, Who are you?"

" Don't break my heart and tell me you forgot me."

Klaus gets in her face. " As you saw in 1914 I have no problem killing people. I have put a dagger in all of my siblings hearts and have killed both my parents. I will kill you too if you don't tell me your name."

The girl brings her hand up and makes a fist all the Mikaelsons goes down on their knees Klaus holding his head Caroline bends down next to him to try to smooth him while Katherine and Stefan kneel next to Elijah and Rebekah. "I am your older sister Freya Mikaelson."

She releases her hand and stops Klaus' brain from exploding. Elijah looks at Klaus to make sure he's ok he is leaning on Caroline then up at Freya. " That's impossible mother always said when I asked about you that you died of the plague."

Freya raises her hands and the Mikaelsons see Freya being taken away. Esther shouting at a hooded figure do not take my child.

" I never died our mother sold me before I was even born. I have spent the last thousand years dreaming of my siblings wishing I knew them. I have searched for you all for centuries I was at the Christmas party because I wanted to finally see my siblings talk to them."

Rebekah looks over at Kol. " Kol you went on a date with our older sister."

Kol goes to speak but Freya speaks instead " I wasn't his date."

Kol motions to Freya " See not a date and you talked with our older sister and didn't even know. Besides she was the only witch in town I couldn't charm into working for me. I just thought she fancied the ladies."

" I actually I already have someone who loves me very much but when I came here to find you guys I had to say goodbye to him."

" She really is Bekah's sister out of her coffin and a couple hours later already has a boyfriend. Just like Bekah you were out of your coffin how many minutes before you jumped Stefan's bones."

Rebekah reaches over Stefan and hits Kol who sticks his tongue out at her. "Rebekah, Kol."

Both younger Mikaelsons look at Elijah. " This is not time for fighting."

" I look forward to getting to know my siblings better and their significant others."

Klaus puts his arm across Caroline " You were in that witch asylum for a reason what was it?"

" I needed a place to stay and be undisturbed while I slept for a hundred years. The night of your Christmas party was the last night I was alive. The witch who took me put a spell on us we sleep for a hundred years and are awake for one."

" Who might I ask took you."

" Our aunt Dahlia."

Caroline looks over at Klaus " You never mentioned an aunt Dahlia."

" I didn't even she existed."

" Please tell me she is not on her way here to kill us I would like to go one day without someone trying to kill us."

Freya looks at the baby vampire that her brother still has an arm over. " Who are you and who are these other people."

Caroline puts on her best miss mystic smile " Caroline Forbes, that's Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Pierce, and Nadia Petrova Katherine's daughter."

Freya nods she has heard of Katherine Pierce from trying to find her siblings she knows they hate each other so she doesn't know why Katherine is in here. " Dahlia only wants new born Mikaelsons and since you are vampires your safe."

Xxx

Caroline and Rebekah take Freya upstairs to get her a room while everyone else goes about there morning. " We can go shopping later and get you clothes."

Caroline leaves but Rebekah stays. " I believe your my older sister. Nobody willingly says they are a Mikaelson unless they are a Mikaelson or in love with one."

Freya looks at her younger sister she never thought she would find her siblings and now she has she is so happy. " Does Stefan love you I saw the way you two acted around each other."

Rebekah smiles. " Yes he does."

Xxx

Caroline goes into their bedroom and Klaus is coming out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. She just leans in the doorway of the room watching him he hasn't seen her yet. " Enjoying the show my love?"

Caroline smiles at him and walks over to him " Very much. So what do you think of your new sister?"

" I don't like her."

" She's your sister, she fits into the Mikaelson family very well."

Klaus raises his eyebrows and Caroline nods " When a Mikaelson is threatened their first instinct is to kill. You threatened to kill her and she gave you an aneurysm. She has been looking for you guys for a thousand years."

Klaus leans down to kiss her and his phone rings " I'm going to kill whoever is on the other end."

Caroline laughs and he looks down at the caller id. " It's Marcel."

Xxx

Kol needed to get some air learning that your dead long lost sister is alive and in front of you is a lot to take in first thing in the morning. He ends up at the church. He goes up to the attic and Davina is still in bed she just woke up. " Kol what are you doing here. What's wrong?"

Davina pats the other side of the bed and Kol smiles and sits on the bed. " The coffin we found yesterday the woman is my older sister she's awake. Her name is Freya. We were all told our older sister died of the plague and her body had to be burned so the disease wouldn't spread. When she 'died' only my older brother Finn was alive our mother was pregnant with Elijah. After we thought Freya died our parents moved Finn and Elijah to Mystic Falls."

" I got you a present."

Davina looks excited but they hear footsteps on the stairs " Marcellus always has to interrupt."

Xxx

"Why are you still in bed?"

"I was reading and I wanted to be comfy."

Marcel stands at the bottom of the bed " How are you feeling after last night."

Davina half smiles at him " I'm good. Was there something you needed I was about to get dressed."

" I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Has there been any movement with the witches?"

" No they know I can sense it if they do."

Xxx

Marcel leaves and Kol comes out of the shadows " I'm going to get you out of here soon darling somewhere only we know and Marcel can't find you."

Davina smiles at him " Before Marcel interrupted us you said you had a present for me."

" Yes actually a couple presents. First last night after we found Freya we were waiting for a witch another witch named Vincent to come and try to open the coffin he couldn't but while we were waiting for him I snuck into Klaus room and found my diamond." Kol pulls a big diamond out of his pocket "If you hold this while your doing spells it will harness your magic. My second gift is I'm taking you out tonight."

" Like on a date."

Kol nods " Yes you deserve it darling for all you have been through and how you have helped my family."

Xxx

Klaus gets off the phone with Marcel and finds Caroline in the kitchen showing Freya how the coffee machine works. " My love a word."

Caroline turns around and nods Freya looks between them when she saw her siblings in 1914 Klaus was not protective of anyone and now he is protective of Caroline and calls her my love.

When Freya awoke she sensed that there was so much love In this house. She walked around and peeked into all the rooms she saw Caroline had her head on Klaus chest and his arms were holding her tight. She saw Rebekah had her arm over Stefan waist. Katherine was snuggled into Elijah's arms.

" Are you two married?"

Both blondes turn to Freya " Excuse me?"

" Perhaps one day."

Caroline turns towards Klaus shocked " Are you saying you want to marry me?"

" I'm saying that the idea of calling you Mrs Mikaelson pleases me very much."

Caroline smiles up at him " Well if you do ask I will say yes. Now what did you want to ask me?"

Klaus motions with his head to follow him." Why can't you just say it in front of Freya too after all she is a Mikaelson."

" I don't trust Freya anyone can create an illusion."

" Brother I knew you were going to be hard to convince but I just want to know my family."

Xxx

Rebekah is in the shower and Stefan comes up behind her and kisses her shoulder. Rebekah smiles and turns around. " I have to say I'm starting to like jealous Stefan."

" This isn't jealously I'm just showing my girlfriend how much I love her."

Rebekah smiles and kisses him.

Xxx

Klaus brings Caroline into the living room " Marcel is hosting a party tonight he's invited Rebekah and I."

" What do you want me do?"

Klaus smiles at her so willing to go along with their plan he loves it. " Be my plus one tonight help me sabotage him."

Caroline nods " Are we to plan b yet?"

" No plan b is always on the horizon dealing with us but we're not there yet."

" I don't know if I'm ready for war."

Klaus smiles down at her and kisses her forehead " You will shine in war you are the fiercest most beautiful vampire I know."

Caroline smiles up at him and kisses him " If I'm going to a party tonight I'm going to need a dress."

Xxx

Caroline goes back into the kitchen Rebekah is talking with Freya. Rebekah's phone rings and it's a text from Marcel " I really hate pretending I still have feelings for Marcel."

Caroline puts her arm around Rebekah's shoulders " Nik said war is on the horizon. So you don't have to pretend much longer how does Stefan feel about this."

Rebekah lays her head on Caroline's shoulder. " He's jealous that Marcel is clearly still in love with me but I love Stefan have been the 20's."

"Stefan knows how much you love him. I think all the betrayals Elena and Damon have caused him have left him broken."

" When we found him in the twenties he was alone, had no humanity, and was a ripper."

Caroline smiles down at her best friend " And yet you love him despite all of that. Elena never accepted him for that neither did Damon."

Xxx

Rebekah finds Stefan in the upstairs hallway she kisses him " You know I love you right."

" Yes."

"You know I would never betray you right."

Stefan nods he has a weird feeling about this " Rebekah what is going on?"

Rebekah takes a breath she knows he isn't going to like this " For our plan to work I need to flirt with Marcel convince him I still love him and want him. I flirt with him during the day but at night I'm all yours."

"I wish you didn't have to do this."

" Me either but Marcel trusts me more than Nik. Only because he's still in love with me I have to go. Be my date tonight for the party?"

Stefan nods and kisses her. He hates that Rebekah has to do this but it's critical for the plan.

Xxx

Marcel is getting his pants hemmed and Thierry is sitting in the corner talking to him. " A couple more night walkers were killed."

"That's ten this week."

"Maybe the Mikaelsons are planning something killing your guys making you defenseless."

Klaus leans in the doorway " And just when I thought we were past the whole toxic bite problem you accuse my family of murder and plotting to take down my old friend."

Thierry looks at Marcel annoyed written all over his face " Your just letting them run free and come and go as they please."

Klaus doesn't like Thierry when they take over Thierry will either be the first killed or the first to be bled of vervain and compelled to serve the family he hasn't decided yet. " My family did build this town and this home we also lived here."

Marcel doesn't want his friend bite again " Ok you guys know the drill Thierry inner circle Klaus my sire and a guest. What do you need my brother want me to take one of the blondes off your hands."

Klaus has to literally hold himself back from attacking Marcel it is taking all of his willpower. " I got your text your hosting a party tonight what's the occasion."

" You've invited the originals to your party tonight half our guys think the sister killed those night walkers and the other half think it's the blonde he parades all over town with."

Klaus doesn't hold back this time " Was that an accusation against an original and a protégé of an original."

Klaus charges at Thierry Marcel gets in the middle of them " What did I say about peace."

Marcel walks out with Klaus " It's a charity event. I give the mayor money he lets us feed as long as we don't kill. It's good for tourism and everyone has fun."

Xxx

Katherine and Nadia are walking on bourbon street doing a little shopping getting to know each other. " You already know I'm dating Elijah but what about you is there a special someone in my daughters life."

Nadia looks down embarrassed " He's name was Gregory but we wanted different things in different places I wanted to find you here and he wanted to find Silas in Mystic Falls."

"Why would he want to find to Silas?"

"He was a traveler."

Katherine looks over at her " Like mother like daughter your father was a traveler so was my father. So were we before we turned. Traveler magic is tricky they can travel themselves into other people they can only be killed with a special knife. Travelers can't settle anywhere they desperately want a home."

They are walking past a slushy cart when Katherine stops " Oh my god."

Nadia puts her arm on her moms back " What's wrong."

Katherine points to the crowded streets. " I just saw your father and grandfather."

Nadia looks for someone that would look out of place in the crowd but doesn't see anyone. " That's impossible Klaus killed my grandfather and my father would be dead too."

Katherine nods and looks up at her " I know. Why would I be seeing them I don't have a werewolf bite."

Xxx

Caroline takes Freya shopping to get her clothes but before they can go Caroline wanted to say hi to Davina. Caroline gets the attic room but Freya is stuck outside. Both Kol and Davina are on the bed talking " Who is that?"

"Darling I would like you to meet my not so dead older sister Freya."

While Kol is waiting for Davina and Freya to try on dresses Caroline escapes earlier that morning Caroline had called Vincent and asked him if he knew any of the witches who own shops in the quarter he told her yes and her name was Katie and that there were rumors that she was in love with a vampire.

Caroline goes into a voodoo shop and is looking around. Katie comes out of the back room carrying a box and notices Caroline looking at a necklace " That is filled with marigold great for attracting the opposite sex. It would also look great on you."

" I bet it would look even better on you."

Katie looks down shyly. Caroline pretends to be shocked " Or is there someone already in your life. If I'm going to buy it I have to know it works."

" It works and there is someone I'm in love with him."

Caroline goes over to the counter " Tell me more and I'm buying a couple for my friends so we can all be as in love as you are with your mystery man."

Katie looks around the shop to make sure they are alone she feels like she can open up to Caroline " This can't leave this shop."

Caroline nods " Cross my heart."

" He's a vampire."

" Star crossed lovers just like Romeo and Juliet."

Xxx

Marcel took Rebekah to this cave like thing full of vampires behind brick walls " You bring me to the most romantic spots."

"This is the garden where I send vampires who break my rules. It wasn't always like this." Marcel pulls out a blueprint from a hole in the wall and shows Rebekah.

It's a beautiful two story house with Greek columns and a wrap around fence. " It's lovely why show me?"

"I made it for you it was supposed to be for us our happily ever after. I had the foundation already the night before construction was to start you fled with your brothers. Construction was put on pause and would resume when you came back but you never did. So now it's a place for people who betray me."

Xxx

"Elijah where's Klaus"

Elijah can't leave the house since he's supposed to still be in Marcel's custody he was in the study when Caroline came in " In the cellar."

Caroline vamps down to the cellar and finds Klaus with another vampire named Josh, A pitchfork leaning off to the side and another vampire tied up. "I told you to drain him how hard is that?"

"I'm not that good torturing someone."

Caroline clears her throat " Klaus a word."

Klaus nods and takes the pitchfork and Impales the tied up vampire then turns to Josh and compels him" Keep doing this."

Caroline brings him to the living room "First what is going on down there?"

"Building an army and infiltrating Marcel's army. I kidnapped one and the other one is the new vampire Marcel turned I've compelled him to spy for me. Just like I will do with the other one."

Caroline nods "Second if you're going to be King does that mean I'm going to be Queen?"

Klaus nods. "Ok then today I've been embracing my role as queen and got you a present."

Klaus looks impressed " Do tell my love?"

"There is a witch in town runs a voodoo shop and guess who she is in love with I'll give you a hint Marcel's inner circle favors silly looking hats."

Klaus smiles "Thierry. Speaking of Thierry he thinks you and Rebekah killed ten night walkers."

" That's a lie Rebekah killed eight Stefan killed one and Kol killed a human. If I was going to kill anyone it would Camille."

Xxx

Katherine and Nadia rush into Elijah's study. " We have a problem."

Elijah can sees Katherine is shaking he and Nadia help her over to the couch he brushes a piece of hair behind her ear, and hands her his glass of blood and she finishes it. " Katerina what happened."

" I saw my father Anton and Nadia's father Marin in the quarter. We were walking down bourbon street talking getting to know each other and then there in the crowd of people was my father giving me his disappointed look and Marin just looking at me. They were both in 1490 clothes."

Nadia is holding her moms hand Katherine is still shaking after seeing them Katherine didn't have the best relationship with either man. Her father disowned her after she gave birth to Nadia and took Nadia away from her as soon as she was born. He was so disappointed in her. Katherine never told Marin she was pregnant with his child. Back then you get married and have a child and hope they make it through the winter. Katherine wanted more she got pregnant but didn't want to marry Marin.

Elijah puts his arms around Katherine and kisses her trying to soothe her.

Xxx

Before they leave the house Klaus turns to everyone who is dressed up. The girls in black dresses and the guys in black suits and all wearing masquerade masks. " We all know the plan we take out Marcel's right hand man Thierry make Marcel lock him up in the garden. Caroline when Katie finds you asking you to help her free her love from Marcel's punishment tell her she has to fight for her love."

Everyone nods. Klaus had subtly suggested to Marcel that the witches killed his night walkers so Marcel sent Thierry and his guys to a rousting of the witches.

Xxx

Marcel's vampires including Thierry are causing chaos in the quarter scaring the witches. Thierry sneaks off and sees Katie who runs to him and wants to know what is going on.

Thierry comes out of the shop and the vampire Klaus was draining earlier walks past him and Into the shop he drags Katie out screaming and bites her. Thierry lunges for him he throws the vampire to the side breaking a table and killing him.

Xxx

They enter the party Klaus and Caroline arm in arm everyone except Klaus and Rebekah are wearing masks. There are acrobats, dancers with exotic animals and confetti falling on the guests. " This will be a excellent backdrop to what is going to happen tonight. Places everyone let's begin."

Kol takes Davina out the dance floor while Stefan asks Freya to dance and Elijah and Katherine join them. Rebekah goes over to Marcel. Cami walks in to the party dressed as an angel. " My love why is the annoying bartender from Rousseau's here?"

Caroline smiles up at him " Well I figured Rebekah wouldn't want to be Marcel's blonde distraction all night she would want some time to enjoy herself and dance with Stefan so I compelled Cami to come and when Rebekah wants to be with Stefan she gives me a sign and I compel Cami to flirt with Marcel from what Rebekah has told me Marcel seems to like her not as much as Rebekah but still."

Klaus smiles down at her and kisses her " You are a genius my love."

" I had a good teacher."

Xxx

Marcel looks over at Rebekah ordering a drink " Why is Camille here?"

" I don't know I didn't invite her I wanted you all to myself. I forgot how handsome you look in a tux."

Marcel leans in and whispers " Why didn't you come last night?"

" I got held up forgive me."

Marcel leans in and kisses her. Stefan without a mask on pushes Marcel back " Get away from her. "

Marcel lunges at Stefan but Rebekah holds him back " Marcel don't. What are you doing Stefan?"

"Showing you who the better man is."

"The only reason I am not throwing him in the garden is because it would hurt her."

While Marcel is fixing his suit Rebekah motions with her head to Caroline who compels Cami.

Xxx

Stefan disappeared after his little show with Marcel Rebekah finds him dancing with Freya with his mask on. " What is wrong with you?"

Stefan turns around confused " What do you mean I've been dancing with Freya while you were distracting Marcel."

It's Rebekah's turn to be confused " You interrupted me distracting Marcel and he almost sent you to the garden. How can you be in two places at once. If you were here then who interrupted us?"

" I don't know the only person who can look like someone else is Silas but Bonnie got rid of him."

Xxx

Klaus took Caroline to the dance floor but is still looking around. " Looks like our plans are falling into place. This town will be ours and soon enough they won't even remember what it was like ruling under such an incompetent lonely ruler. They will worship you love and if they don't they will be killed."

Caroline smiles into his shoulder " Thank you for healing me on my birthday telling me there is a whole world out there waiting for me."

Klaus kisses her.

Xxx

Katie comes running Into the party looking for that customer she had today she seemed really nice and interested in her story. She finds Caroline. " I need your help you remember how I told you I'm in love with a vampire."

Caroline nods. " Marcel is going to punish him for killing a vampire to protect me."

" You have to fight for your love use your magic against Marcel. Save your vampire."

Katie nods.

Caroline turns back to Klaus who is behind her. " Just like dominoes."

Xxx

Katherine and Elijah are dancing they both have masks on. " I am impressed by Klaus plan. "

" I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet. The last thought I had as he was daggering me was I didn't say goodbye to you."

Katherine lays her head on his shoulder and kisses his neck. " I'm a survivor. You should know that by now. I'm not that easily killed."

Elijah kisses her forehead " I know."

Xxx

Marcel is dancing with Cami who is compelled to flirt with him. When Diego comes up and whispers in his ear.

Marcel follows him to the entrance where Thierry Is. Klaus and company are watching this and Klaus smiles. They see Marcel pin Thierry by the throat to the wall and Diego pull Marcel off him and say not here.

Cami is watching them when Caroline comes over to her and compels her again " Go home."

Xxx

Josh comes up to them and Klaus hands him a piece of parchment.

Josh goes up to Marcel " We found this at the witches shop."

Josh hands Marcel the parchment and Marcel looks it over and realizes what this is the spell for making daylight rings.

" Thierry stealing my spells and giving them to your girlfriend were you thinking of starting your own kingdom."

"No Marcel I've never seen that before I'm still your friend."

"Friends don't lie or steal from each other. You certainly don't take what is mine. Thierry I sentence you to one hundred years in the garden."

Xxx

Klaus watches as Marcel's men drag Thierry out and smiles. Davina has been dancing with Kol they are both wearing mask but Davina is on edge she is in the same area Marcel is and at anytime he could find out she's not in the attic and knows the originals. She squeezes Kol's hand hard. " Darling loosen the grip your going to break my hand."

Davina grunts out " I'm sorry three people are using magic I can feel it."

Kol whistles and everyone surrounds Davina so nobody sees her. Freya is next to her " Take my hand channel me it might make the pain a little easier."

Davina is squeezing Kol's hand and her other hand is holding Freya's hand. " We know Katie is doing her spell to save Thierry but you said three people who are the others?"

" Locator spell, and a clocking spell. They are strong."

" It will be ok darling."

Davina nods.

Elijah looks down at Davina who has her eyes closed and squeezing Kol's hand so hard he actually has a couple broken fingers. " Can you see their faces."

" No it's too blurry."

Freya who because Davina is channeling her can see what Davina sees can make out the faces. " I can there's a guy wearing fifteen century clothes and there's a guy that looks exactly like Stefan."

Katherine gasps " They were real."

Elijah rubs Katherine's back while Nadia takes her moms hand.

Klaus looks over at Caroline and Stefan " When we are done call Bonnie and find about what is going on in Mystic Falls and find out if Silas is still alive."

Xxx

Outside on the street Marcel and his men are on their knees Katie is In front of them giving them aneurysms. Katie chants in Latin louder and the street lights explode.

Inside Caroline looks at Klaus "This is killing Davina we can't stop the other people but we can stop Katie."

" When the time is right I will kill her solidifying Marcel's trust in me."

" The time better be soon brother I don't want to lose her she is the only good thing in this city."

Klaus looks down at Davina who has know fallen to her knees and nods.

Klaus vamps out to where Marcel and his men are and as soon as Katie is going to kill Marcel Klaus snaps her neck.

Xxx

Klaus enters his bedroom and Caroline is getting ready for bed. " Davina's still alive the other people stopped their spells but Kol wanted to keep an eye on her so he's sleeping in the attic with her. I called Bonnie she didn't answer so Stefan called Damon who told us Silas is alive and a group of people called travelers want him dead."

Klaus changing into sweats and getting in to bed " So while we are taking the town back from Marcel we also have to worry about Silas who has decided to come to town and can take the form of anybody and read our minds plus travelers who want Silas dead."

" Yeah. Why can't we just have one problem to deal with. First if we are all going to work together you need to trust more than just Rebekah and I. Your going to have to accept Freya. She helped Davina tonight and she really just wants to get to know her siblings."

" I think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Carmen and demily_forbes For the comments on the last chapter. I love reading your comments.


	9. Where is Caroline?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has favorited, reviewed and followed this story.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the originals.

Over the last couple of days Freya has been accepted as a Mikaelson but not trusted, Klaus doesn't accept or trust her. Freya is sitting at the desk in the study writing a letter. "I'm awake come and find me."

Freya chants in Latin and the message disappears.

Xxx

Two days after Freya send the message Caroline and Katherine decide that with everything going on from travelers to Silas to Marcel they need a break one day where they can just relax.

So they are in the pool at the governors mansion celebrating they were right about Hayley's pregnancy being fake while waiting for the others.

Katherine goes inside to see what's taking so long while Caroline is swimming when she hears something in the bushes she gets out and checks to see what the noise was.

Katherine and Kol who just got back from sleeping in the church attic all night." Katherine I thought you said Caroline was out here."

"She is she's in the pool." She looks where she left Caroline and the backyard is empty. "Or she was."

" Nik's going to have a field day with this you want to tell him you lost his girlfriend."

Katherine downs her drink "You can tell him he still wants me dead."

Rebekah comes out into the backyard in a bikini with Stefan in shorts " What are you talking about?"

Kol and Katherine look at each other " Caroline's missing."

Rebekah and Kol say at the same time " Not me."

" Fine I'll tell him when he kills me tell Elijah I loved him."

Xxx

" Elijah I need to tell you something."

Elijah turns away from the fridge " Katerina I thought you were swimming."

" Caroline's missing we were in the pool and I came in here and when I came back she was gone."

Klaus had walked into the room when Katherine was talking he pins her to the wall by her throat. " You lost Caroline I knew I should of killed you."

" Niklaus let Katerina go."

Klaus squeezes harder when Kol notices something he didn't before "Wait do you guys smell that?"

Klaus is to angry to focus on anything look over at his younger brother who goes closer to the edge of the yard where the bushes are and picks up a syringe he looks at his siblings who have followed him outside " Caroline was vervained and kidnapped."

Klaus drops Katherine to the ground and let's out a loud growl and throws his glass across the yard. Kol, Rebekah and Elijah share a look they know someone is going to die. " Niklaus calm down we will find her. Kol go ask Davina for a locator spell, Rebekah and Stefan go see if Marcel took her, while I will find Freya to inform her maybe she can help, Katerina I need you to stay with me and away from Niklaus."

Xxx

Marcel is having a fight night in at the Mikaelsons house that he took over when Rebekah and Stefan crash they vamp to the middle of the fight and snap both contenders necks. " We would like a word."

Marcel loves Rebekah but doesn't like that she has moved on with someone younger than him he seen the looks they give each other he knows she's pretending to still have feelings for him. " What are you doing here?"

Rebekah looks over at Stefan " Didn't I just say that we want to talk to you?"

Marcel is on the balcony above " You come in to my town flaunt your new boy toy in my face disturb my fight night and you just want to talk."

" How many times must we say this its my families town and Stefan isn't my boy toy he's my boyfriend and it's important it will only take a few minutes I'm sure these filth ameturs will be fine for a few minutes."

Marcel waves his hand inside for Rebekah and Stefan to follow.

Xxx

Once inside Rebekah flips Marcel on his back and puts the heel of her stiletto to his throat " What have you done with Caroline?"

" Your so hot when your angry."

Stefan has put up with this guy flirting with his girlfriend since they got to New Orleans." Stop flirting with my girlfriend she choose me now answer the question."

Rebekah doesn't have any feelings for Marcel anymore she throws him across the room. " Tell us or we will start killing people out there."

Marcel gets up and gets closer to Rebekah and brushes a piece of hair behind her ear. " I didn't take her I would never do anything to hurt you and I saw the way you too act your friends."

Stefan throws him across the room " I told you to stop flirting with her."

Before Stefan and Marcel can get into a fight over her Rebekah pulls Stefan out of the room.

As they are heading to the doors they're blocked by Marcel's guys " Your boyfriend here broke one of my rules. So I sentence him to life in the garden."

Marcel's guys break Rebekah and Stefan apart both of them fighting when Marcel injects them both with vervain.

Xxx

Davina is sitting in a chair reading one of the grimoires Kol gave her after they got back from Mystic Falls " Hello darling."

Davina turns around and sees Kol in swim trunks and no shirt " Kol what are you wearing?"

" Most girls like this but then you aren't like most girls."

"Are you teaching other attic bound harvest witches behind my back."

Kol laughs " No I was going to go swimming then we ran into a problem and we need your help."

" What's wrong now?"

" Caroline's missing we need a locator spell."

Davina is friends with Caroline and Katherine ever since they found her in the attic " Of course."

Xxx

Over the summer when Nadia was looking for her mom she also found this club that she liked. Freya wanted to look around the city so Nadia took her to the club. When Nadia went to get them drinks Freya hears a voice whisper in her ear. " I got your message."

Freya turns around and smiles she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.

Xxx

After making sure Klaus won't kill anyone Elijah and Katherine go to the club Nadia told Katherine she was going to be at tonight. They see Freya dancing in the middle of the dance floor with a guy who Elijah thinks he knows but can't be sure because he can only see the back of his head. He doesn't like that this guy is all over his sister she might have accepted that she is older sister but he doesn't trust her and he certainly doesn't trust this guy.

Elijah points to where Freya is to Katherine she nods out of the two of them she's more dressed for the club she has Elijah's dress coat on over her two piece black bikini there wasn't time to change.

She slips through the crowd towards Freya and taps her on her shoulder. " Freya."

Freya looks around and notices Katherine in front of her. " What are you doing here?"

Katherine glares at the guys staring at her breasts debating whether or not she should kill them she goes the later and snaps their necks. " We need your help Caroline's missing."

Freya nods and whispers in the guy behind her ears " I need to go I will message you later Lucien."

Lucien kisses her neck and whispers back. "I will be on the edge of my seat till your return my lovely Freya."

Freya turns around and passionately kisses him it catches him off guard a little that he stumbles back then she whispers back "Good."

Elijah dumps the two bodies Katherine killed in the dumpster behind the club pours some gasoline on them and threw the lighter on them.

Xxx

Caroline wakes up in the back of a truck her hands are tied with zip ties she can still feel the vervain in her system but uses all her power to break the zip ties and she tries to kicked the window open when the truck stops she tries to fight him but Tyler grabs her and throws her over his shoulder he put more zip ties on her hands and ankles. " Tyler why are you doing this?"

Tyler's eyes glowing yellow with anger. " You betrayed me."

Caroline trying to break the restraints again when he injects her with more vervain. When she awakes a second time she on the ground outside a shack. " Where did you take me?"

" The armpit of Louisiana."

Caroline looks around she sees no way out of this. The only thing around her is trees and water. " Gross and why did you bring me here?"

Tyler pulls out a knife and Caroline back away. " What are you going to do with that?"

He bends down and cuts her ankle restraints. " Nothing if you behave."

" You do remember I'm a vampire if you hurt me I heal."

Tyler grabs her arm and brings her to her feet "Then I will have to make it really hurt but only if you don't answer my questions."

" You attacked me in my backyard and now your making threats."

Tyler tightens his grip on her bare arm " It's not your backyard it's Klaus' your shacking up with him I knew you had something probably while we were still together."

Caroline glares at him" I wasn't the one to cheat in our relationship that was you I waited until we break up then acted on my feelings and yes it maybe Klaus' backyard but it's also mine we are living together."

Tyler is so angry by what Caroline just said he bites her Caroline tries to push him off but the damage is done. Caroline looks around and sees a woman hiding behind a tree " Help me please go find Klaus Mikaelson."

Xxx

" Nik I have news."

Klaus is in the foyer before Kol can finish his sentence. "Where is she?"

Kol points to Davina " I didn't do this for you I did it for Caroline she's my friend she's deep in the bayou."

Katherine, Nadia, Freya and Elijah walk into the house. " The bayou poor Caro no shoes only in a bikini and in the bayou nobody deserves that."

Everyone looks at Katherine " Who is Caro?"

"A nickname for Caroline she's in a new town, new friends, new way of doing things she should have a new nickname plus I never liked her old nickname care."

Xxx

Marcel is watching as Stefan is being bricked in behind a wall. Stefan comes too still a little groggy from the vervain he looks around and only sees Marcel and faces of other vampires behind walls. " What did you do to me, where's Rebekah?"

" You broke my rules you challenged me and took something that was mine. Rebekah is safe and sound in my house."

" Do you actually think that just because you have locked me up in here that Rebekah will fall back in love with you? She's strong one of the strongest women I've ever met. She will do anything for the ones she loves."

Marcel leans into towards Stefan the blocks are only up to his waist. " And how are you going to save her your locked in here and her brothers think she's safe."

Stefan needs to get out of here and save Rebekah. " You got me here I'm trapped let Rebekah go she's innocent."

Xxx

As they're getting in Klaus' car Marcel comes walking up the drive way with Sabine. " I hear your special lady friend is missing allow me to help Sabine is the best in the quarter."

Klaus contemplated running him over with car but if he is going to play the trusted friend he can't do what he wants to do so very badly." That's very generous of you but I know where she is. Now where is my sister she never came back."

"She's safe and sound in my home her friend on the other hand I disposed of him."

Klaus looks at Elijah who shares the same worry look for their sister.

Xxx

They are deep in the bayou when Klaus smells a familiar smell and comes to a suv and he starts ransacking the vehicle. " This vehicle wrecks of Tyler Lockwood."

" Why would Tyler be here and why would he take Caroline?"

Klaus jumping into the bed of the truck " Tyler wants revenge Caroline choose me."

Elijah knows his brother and knows there has to be more " Why do I assume this is the least of your offenses."

Klaus picking up things from the bed of the suv " When I had Elena's blood and was siring hybrids he was my first successful hybrid. I didn't give him much choose in the matter he was loyal in the beginning then became insubordinate turned my other hybrids against me I couldn't have that so I massacred the lot of them Tyler ran like a coward he is before I could kill him."

Freya steps forward she is completely lost she has no clue who Tyler or Elena are. "Anything else you would like to enlighten us about brother?"

Klaus turns towards Freya with anger all over his face. " You claim to have the same name as us but you are not my sister only family gets to call me brother."

Freya had tried so hard to get Klaus to accept her but he won't. " If I'm not your older sister then why did Kol's blood lead you to where I was. Before I was kidnapped I wanted more brothers and sisters I would sing to Elijah still in the womb and while I sang to him I would feel him kick, Finn was my first friend. When Dahlia took me for the first few months every night I had the same wish that Esther would rescue me from this horrible woman but when she didn't every night I had dreams of playing with my siblings every night I dreamed that until I met you in 1914. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my siblings. So accept/trust me or not but I am your older sister and all I want is to be with my siblings. Speaking of siblings where is our brother Finn?"

All the brothers refuse to make eye contact with Freya. Klaus speaks but not about Finn. "That's all well and good but I'm harder to convince them the others you see Rebekah, Kol and Elijah can be naïve especially when it comes to family for example me I've daggered them countless times and they still choose to be by my side. Elijah is extremely naïve not only does he have faith in me he also has faith in his precious Katerina. As for Caroline yes you've fooled her too but as much as I hate to say it she is too trusting case and point why we're here deep in the bayou she was kidnapped by her ex boyfriend."

Katherine leans over to whisper to Elijah " I love being bought in to Mikaelson family drama I haven't done anything to Klaus since you invited me here."

Elijah nods " Niklaus will not kill you, you have my word."

"Your word means little you always seem to break it."

Elijah address his brother. " Niklaus is there anything else we need to know about your relationship with Mr. Lockwood."

"There was this business with his mum."

" Wonderful you killed his mother."

Klaus not seeing he did anything wrong " He needed to be taught a lesson don't go against me."

" What lesson will you be taught if he harms Caroline?"

Klaus gets in his face "He dies today I'm done being generous to him."

Klaus vamps away and Davina look up at Kol. " Killing this guys mom and his friends is generous."

Kol looks down at his witch " For my bother yeah."

Xxx

Caroline is tied to a fire stove " Tyler what happened to you?"

"Klaus happened how do you think it felt when I come home to finally be with you to have Damon tell me you left and you went with Klaus."

Caroline struggles trying to get free but the werewolf poison in her system is weakening her. " I have been here for months why now? And if you want me back your going about it the wrong way just let me go."

Tyler gets in her face " No Klaus ruined my life I'm going to ruin his when he finds you dead I'm going to kill him."

Caroline rolls her eyes she's have Deja vu " Tyler you can't kill Klaus without killing his sire line which means yourself, Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Elena, myself and millions of others."

" I'm willing to take that risk if it means I get to see him die."

Caroline sighs and points out the obvious. "You do realize that if we die we go to the other side and we would see each other on the other side plus we know powerful witches they could bring us back."

" He has to pay he took you from me."

Caroline is so mad and has a couple werewolf bites on her pink two piece bikini clad body. " He didn't take me I broke up with you because you always choose your pack over me Klaus chooses me first. Plus you and me never went on a date we only slept together Klaus takes me on dates we are in a real relationship."

Tyler bites her again.

Xxx

Rebekah wakes up in her old room at the compound an iv in her arm an iv that is full of vervain. " Where's am I? Where's Stefan?

Marcel is at the end of the bed " My room, your friend is where all vampires who break my rules go the garden."

Rebekah puts a hand over her mouth she's scared for him. " Stefan. Let him go he's innocent I'm the one you want. You've wanted me since we took you in I remember one of your first fencing lessons you told me I'm going to marry you some day, I will marry you if you let Stefan go."

Marcel looks at her pleading for her to let Stefan go one time she would of pleaded for his life. " He said the same thing let her go take me instead. This home, this town, the witches, your brother Elijah, you, Stefan your family are mine."

"Marcel my brothers will come for me you've started a war."

" I'm counting on that you shouldn't of lied to me."

Rebekah looks confused she hasn't lied to him." I saw you last night with Stefan kissing him. You say you miss me and you want me but then you kiss him. How long did think you could fool me?"

Rebekah remembers kissing Stefan last night but she kissed him outside the governors mansion." Longer than this. I must say your instincts have gotten better."

Marcel is at the door " I have eyes everywhere. I'll have someone bring you something to eat."

Xxx

Tyler goes outside to take breath and released some anger. Caroline sees a knife and inches it closer to her and cuts the zip ties.

She sneaks out the shack and tackles Tyler. " How did you get loose and so strong you have several werewolf bites."

Caroline is sitting on him and holding his arms and legs so he doesn't move. " Did I forget to mention that I have build up a tolerance to werewolf bites being bitten so many times also that I have Klaus blood in my system he gives me his blood regularly just if anything happens."

Since they got to New Orleans and since anyone could be an enemy Klaus wanted Caroline to be protected even if he's not there so he has had her drinking a couple drops of his blood everyday so if she ran into a wolf and it bit her she would already have the cure in her. Today Caroline didn't have his blood. Caroline snaps his neck.

Xxx

"Hello brother."

Marcel didn't have Stefan's head buried the bricks are up to his neck. He looks up at the person who just entered and it's Damon. " Damon thank god get me out of here then you can tell me why your here."

Damon looks at him then takes a step back and sits on the steps coming in to the garden. " Imprisonment just doesn't look good on that face no matter what body it possesses."

Stefan looks at Damon and is confused then it hits him how would Damon know he's in trouble and if Damon was here where's Elena she wouldn't miss an opportunity to get her friends away from the originals. "Silas."

Silas smiles. Then shifts from Damon to Rebekah " Is this better I can see your worried about her."

Stefan glares at him and hates that he can't move he wants to kill Silas. " Get out of my head and show me your real face."

Silas transforms into Stefan " Hello my shadow self."

Stefan looks at himself and can't believe it " No it was you last night you interrupted Marcel and Rebekah."

Silas smiles evilly " I invented the immortality spell two thousand years ago and when I became a better version of your girlfriend nature created a version of me that could die a doppleganger that's you. You see there's two doppleganger's one who has the good looks of me and one who looks like my one true love Amara because we can't die or be together nature created versions of us that can die and will be drawn together."

Stefan is not enjoying this conversation at all. " Well as you can see in my head this doppleganger doesn't love the other doppleganger anymore I love Rebekah and Elena loves Damon."

Xxx

Caroline is running through the woods when she hears a noise she gets ready to attack and realizes it's only Katherine and Elijah. " Oh thank god your here."

Katherine gives her Elijah's suit jacket she was wearing." Where's Klaus I need his blood as you can see Tyler bit me a couple times."

Elijah texts Klaus that they found her and she needs his blood a couple minutes later Caroline is not looking so good the adrenaline from trying to get away from Tyler is wearing off. She is pale, sweating and leaning against a tree when Klaus, Freya, Kol and Davina arrive. Klaus rushes to her side and bites his wrist and puts it to her mouth. " Drink my love."

As Caroline is drinking Klaus runs his fingers through her hair. When she's done Klaus looks down at her. " My love where is he?"

Caroline points in the direction she came from " He had me at a little shack he was going to kill me so when you found us you saw my dead body and when you were so distraught over my body he was going to kill you. When I broke free I snapped his neck and ran."

Klaus kisses her forehead " Your safe now I got you. I'm going to kill him for hurting you."

Caroline looks up at him she knows she should stop him she did love Tyler but after today and all the times Tyler has been jealous of Klaus she doesn't want to stop him. " You let me kill Hayley so go."

Klaus kisses her "I love you."

"I love you too."

Xxx

Tyler had woken up and saw that Caroline was gone he's searching through the woods for her. " Caroline give up your going to die give up now I'll make it quick."

Klaus found him from hearing his voice. " That's quite the offer but unfortunately for you Caroline found me before you found her and you know from personal experience that I don't like you taking my things."

Tyler turned around at the sound of his voice. "Klaus."

" Hello Tyler I hear your planning on killing me get in line."

" If you kill me what will Caroline say she does love me."

Klaus laughs at him " When I found Caroline she told me something what was it... Oh yes 'You let me kill Hayley so go kill Tyler.' Caroline doesn't care about you anymore small town living and small town boys weren't enough for her."

"You think Caroline actually loves you."

Klaus pushes him and Tyler goes flying into a tree. " That's all you got I want to enjoy this."

Tyler vamps away.

Xxx

Marcel sends one of his guys up with a tray of food up to Rebekah. When the guy delivers the food he puts it on the nightstand and Rebekah is being weakened by the vervain in her system but she's still an original so she can fight through it and rips his heart out.

Marcel comes in and sees one of his guys dead " You killed one of my guys."

Rebekah is furious about being here." What are you going to do I'm immortal I can't die."

"You can't but I could have Stefan killed he's not immortal. Kill anymore of my men or try to escape Stefan dies."

Rebekah gasps when Caroline told her Marcel is alive she was surprised he survived no feelings came back. When she arrived she thought maybe the old Marcel is still there but after today she knows the Marcel she knew in the a hundred years ago is gone. To protect Stefan Rebekah will stay.

Xxx

Klaus is searching for Tyler when Tyler comes up behind him and stakes him in the chest, Klaus yells in pain and backhands Tyler who lands on the ground a few feet away from Klaus.

Klaus pulls the stake out of him and throws it on the ground. Both hybrids have their fangs out, their eyes yellow, and veins under their eyes they lunge at each other Tyler tackles Klaus to the ground and they roll down a little hill and end up outside the shack Caroline was at.

Tyler punches Klaus in the face then stakes him in the side.

Klaus takes the stake out and flips them and stakes him in the chest. " You are pathetic thinking you can come in to my town and harm Caroline and kill me. I gave you a gift no pain when turning."

Tyler pulls the stake out of his chest and throws it aside " A gift I traded one torture for another. That's why you were so obsessed with siring people they would have no choice but to be around you because given the choice who would want to be around you."

Klaus pins Tyler to a tree " And here ends your miserable existence at least it was brief."

Klaus sticks his hand in Tyler's chest and squeezes his heart. "Go ahead kill me. I have nothing left."

Klaus squeezes his heart one more time before retracting his hands down chokes him instead. " It's not satisfying if you want me to kill you so instead" he compels him " You will wake up everyday knowing I broke you, Caroline choose me, you aren't even worthy of being killed. When you turn it will be incredibly painful every time. You are nothing to Caroline and nothing to me."

Xxx

Caroline and company stayed in the bayou while the hybrids fought. They heard all the yells and grunts the hybrids so when Klaus yelled out in pain it took all of Caroline's control to not go find him and make sure he's fine. Katherine, Nadia, Kol, and Davina are sitting near her on a log while Freya and Elijah lean a tree. "Just so you know Caroline I don't trudge through mud in five hundred dollar shoes for anyone."

Caroline looks down at Katherine's heels there's a speck of mud of them. "Did you in your own Katherine way just say you like me."

" Yes."

Caroline smiles at her " I like you too."

Katherine always has liked Caroline that's why she turned her she was the less annoying of Elena's friends. " Your buying me a new pair of shoes."

Caroline nods and realizes some people are missing from their group. " Where's Stefan and Rebekah."

Kol decides to answer her " When we found out you were missing Rebekah and Stefan went to go ask Marcel if he took you they never came back but Marcel told us he disposed of Stefan and Rebekah is at his house."

" We have to rescue them."

"We will one rescue at a time. Plus Rebekah's an original she can handle herself and Stefan you on the other hand are dating Nik who went ballistic when he found out you were kidnapped."

Freya looks over at Elijah "Where is our brother Finn?"

Elijah looks at Kol who raises his eyebrows silently saying that's all you brother. " Later after we rescue Rebekah and Stefan, Kol and I will answer any question you have about our family."

Kol laughs he thought he was getting out of that one but Elijah pulled him in.

Xxx

Klaus comes up to them and Caroline runs up to him and hugs him. " Are you ok we heard yelling. Is he dead?"

" I'm fine he staked me it hurt that's why I yelled, he's not dead turns out he wanted me to kill him it's not fun when the person your fighting wants you to kill him so instead I compelled him and every morning when he wakes up he will know he is nothing and you choose me."

Caroline kisses his neck and looks up at him. "We need to save Rebekah and Stefan."

Klaus nods and kisses her forehead "We will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Demily_Forbes for leaving a review on the last chapter. There is never a dull moment with the Mikaelsons.


End file.
